


The End of Magic

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Series: The End of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ancient Harry Potter, Ancient John Sheppard, Ancient Rodney McKay, Ancient Tom Riddle, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wizards are Alterans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry groaned in pain as he once again attempted to touch his magic, if even for an instant. He was so cold. Nothing could warm him. As he finally managed to touch it, he nearly screamed with the agony the chip muggles had planted in him caused. Nearby him, the rest of the witches and wizards in his cell were in similar states. The loss of magic was unbearable. Thankfully, Hermione had a plan that would be their last chance at saving their kind from extinction at the hands of muggles.</p><p>Five years ago, Muggles announced the existence of alien life to the world. Two weeks later, they captured hundreds of witches and wizard, implanting them with some sort of device. It stopped their magic. Those that weren't captured, were killed as bombs dropped on their communities. Almost a billion people died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the pain Muggles can bring . . . Why the Statute of Secrecy really WAS necessary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you all have noticed, I'm editing this story, and re writing whole sections. I'll mark edited chapters w a (e).

Prologue

The door slammed shut behind him as Harry was thrown back into his communal cell. He groaned weakly as he once again attempted to touch his magic, if even for an instant. He was so cold, and nothing could warm him. It was agony of the purest form. A torture only muggles could invent, yet not understand. As he finally managed to touch it, he nearly screamed with the pain the chip muggles had planted in him caused. He felt his magic flow from hm, out into he conduits into the floor, and into the glowing blue devices outside the cage. Man made _Potentias_. The world of muggles ran on the enslavement and torture of magic. Nearby him, the rest of the witches and wizards in his cell were in similar states. The loss of magic was unbearable. Thankfully, Hermione had a plan that would be their last chance at saving their kind from extinction at the hands of muggles. It was their only chance, even if the loss of all he knew would hurt his soul deeply. How much more could he bear to lose?

John Sheppard, another prisoner, and one chosen to assist in this plan, came over and held him through the shakes. “How bad is it?”

Harry grimaced. “ _Terra Defensia_ lost power today. They’re infuriated. Not even life sign detectors will work anymore. They’re contemplating exterminating all the camps except this one, and exterminating us once the’ve figured out the power problem.”

John groaned as his magic started draining. “Tonight then?”

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. It would have to be tonight. 

Across from their cell, a similar communal cell held the some of the last magical races in the world. A Dragonkin, three goblins, a vampire, and a handful of fae, elves, and veela. Once every two days, they were allowed to mingle. The muggles thought themselves humane, for this great kindness. Hermione, John, and the others put that time to good use. They separated, communicated their plan, and learned everything they could about the culture of their people. Then they taught it to Harry and John when they were once again separated. Life was torment, and if not for the plan, Harry would gladly die on the experimentation table. So far, all they’d done was scan him and take blood, perhaps give him a few injections, but they’d experimented on the others already. Most of the others had more implants than he did. 

“Is Rodney ready?” He murmured into John’s ear. 

John nodded. “I have one last session tonight. I’ll tell him then.”

Harry sighed. “I’m going to say my goodbyes and alert the fae. They’ll pass it on. Tonight is the night to act.”

* * *

Eight years ago, muggles announced the existence of alien life to the world, discovered due to a device known as the Stargate. With this announcement, they released all the scientific discoveries that had been made, each scientist finally getting credit for their work. Two weeks later, a scientist named Melissa Adwell discovered Zero Point Energy on Earth. She discovered magic.

It wasn’t really their fault, but muggleborns betrayed their community to the world. They went to scientists, hoping to help, and instead gave them what they needed. Fossil fuels were running out, but look, people who can solve the energy crisis! In just under three years, they captured hundreds of witches and wizard, implanting them with some sort of device. It stopped their magic, sapped it from their bodies and sent it to collectors. Those that weren't captured, were killed as bombs dropped on their communities. Almost a billion people died. 

Daniel Jackson, The Man that Brought them to the Stars, one of the first explorers to go through space, tried to stop them. He announced that witches and wizards were the descendants of a people called the Alterans, the originators of most life in the galaxy. It only made things worse. Aliens living on Earth was intolerable to almost everyone, and very few were willing to speak up against those that advocated extermination. Now, the internment camps were all that was left.

When John was taken into custody, he mentally alerted Atlantis, who sent a signal. Now, all Ancient technology was shutting down. Soon there would be no use for wizard-kind. An hour later, two guards came and retrieved John. Rodney McKay was the final person in their plan. Hermione may have the supplies, but McKay has the math, and the ability. Not to mention, as a hidden squib, he was in a position to bring back all the information they’d need. They returned late in the night, and Rodney stunned the guards from behind with a Zat’nik’atel. The fae had sent the message, and all around the globe, wizards were killing themselves, sending their magic into the Earth, through the telluric currents, and into the ritual.

Two wizards stood and went to the cameras. When John signaled, they cut the lines, giving them a few minutes to do the ritual. Hermione took from the flesh colored band around her ankle the last thing she had been able to hide before the muggles had caught her. Thankfully they hadn't found it, though they would have eventually. As the cameras were cut, she broke the time turner and drew a pentagram with its sand. A witch stood at each of the five tips, ready to sacrifice their lives to save their kind. Harry, John, and Rodney stood in the center as all the wizards in the room pushed their magic into the witches, who pushed it into the ritual. Hermione, at the head of the pentagram, chanted.

* * *

 

_Mater Gaia Terra parens Mater magicae salva populum tuum_

_Electo mittere in tempore praeterito_

_Centum annis te rogamus_

_Salva nos qui non populus a tormentum per magica_

_Electus ad nos omnes ad mittere et centum anni_

* * *

 

Even as the muggles swarmed the doors and attempted to stop them, guns pointed and Zat’nik’atels charged, the magic of Gaia seeped into Harry's bones, and lit up the entire pentagram. One by one, the wizards fell, dead. They’d been the first to sacrifice their lives. Then the witches fell one by one. Finally, Hermione was the last ones standing outside the circle. He caught her eye, and she smiled sadly at him. _I love you_ , she mouthed, before she, too, fell. Now, Harry, John, and Rodney stood alone in a swirl of magic. Mother Gaia had roused enough for one last trick, as she died by the actions of the muggles that lived on her lands. Harry blacked out as magic continued to pour into him, surrounding him and sending them hurtling through time. 2040 faded away, and 1940 took its place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it. The spell is latin for this:
> 
> "Mother Gaia, Mother Earth, Mother magic, save your people. Send our Chosen back in time, to the past. One hundred years, we beg of you. Save our people from the torment brought by those without magic. Send our Chosen back one hundred years to save us all."


	2. Rebirth (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're rich! Now what?

When he woke up, Harry was aware of a few things. First was that the chip was gone and the second was that he was no longer cold. It was hard to describe, but the absence of his magic went bone deep, or deeper, and it was almost strange to be able to feel warm again. Third was that there were people in the room with him. As he opened his eyes, he saw the white walls of a hospital, most likely St. Mungos, and two men in Auror robes. When they noticed he was awake, they turned with a smile. All at once, the grief hit him, but he pushed it down. Their sacrifice was not in vain. He would survive, and they would make sure to save their race. 

"Hello there. My name is Auror Kevin Haynes, and my partner Auror Carol Robbins. You were found unconscious outside Diagon Alley with two others, and your magic was bound with what looks like a Muggle device. What can you tell us?”

Harry had an answer for this. He and the others had plotted every detail about how to survive in the past in the Wizarding world. Hermione and he had gone over their knowledge of his wizarding inheritances, and come up with a manageable cover. "My name is Hadrian Peverell. I was captured by Muggle Nazi's doing experiments. They managed to subdue me before I could escape. They wanted to understand and control my magic, but I metabolized one of their drugs faster than they anticipated, but didn’t let on. Me and two others, Americans by their accent, worked together to escape. John was a wizard, and Rodney was a squib scientist who was captured. I think together we managed to overcome the chip enough to Apparate away, but other than that I don't know anything. My memories are foggy at best. They kept us drugged. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." The sad thing was that some of this was true. At one point, Hitler had experimented on wizards, before one escaped. Grindelwald destroyed the lab and wiped everyone’s memories of magic. It had actually happened to Hermione’s grandfather, and was the reason her father was born a squib.

"It's no problem, Mr. Peverell." Auror Robbins said softly. "Your healers have pronounced that with a few oddities, your healthy enough for discharge, as long as you remember to take potions for malnutrition and to strengthen your body back up. Your companions are already up. Their story was consistent with yours, and they want to see you. You’re all a bit malnourished and underweight, and there’s a strange curiosity with your blood, but healthy enough. We'll see about getting you discharged, and you can go home and try to forget all about this ever happening.” He winced, knowing even as he said the words that forgetting was impossible. 

Harry smiled bitterly. Like he would ever forget what had happened. "Thank you." He said gratefully as he got out of bed and surveyed his clothes. The scrubs would have to go, and he'd need a wand. But first he needed to get to Gringotts for step two, obtaining the help they would need to establish themselves. "Would you mind transfiguring some clothes for me?" He asked. "I'll need to get a wand before anything else. And . . . perhaps a trip to Gringotts. I lost almost a year. I'll need to put my life back in order."

Auror Haynes transfigured a set of black robes, and summoned a MediWitch. After ducking some uncomfortable questions about abuse and the mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood, Harry signed the forms and was led to John and Rodney, who were by the floo. "Thank you for all your help." He said softly, before calling out "Gringotts!" and flooing away, the others behind him.

When Harry appeared in a flash of green fire, he did his best to stay on two feet. He would have liked to sleep some more before doing this, but he needed money and a bed first. Nostalgia hit as he looked around the gleaming walls of the bank. It had been one of the last places to fall, due to its protections. He had taken refuge here with some of the others. A goblin came over with a scowl. "Can we help you?" He grunted.

"Yes, thank you. I need a top level privacy meeting with one of the bank's senior managers and the two men who just came in behind me. Would you mind helping me?" Harry asked politely.

Surprised at the politeness a human exhibited towards a goblin, he replied, "Of course. My name is BlackClaw. I will take you to Master StoneCrusher's office."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully. Moments later, he, John, and Rodney were seated in a large office, and privacy wards were raised around them.

"I am Master StoneCrusher. What do you need?" The new goblin asked impatiently. Harry wasn’t surprised, most goblins disliked wizards, but it reminded him of the goblins he’d left behind. They’d become friends during their years of captivity. 

"Hello Master StoneCrusher. My name is Harry James Potter, and this is John Patrick Sheppard and Meredith Rodney McKay. We’re from the future.”

The goblin leaned forward in interest. “Oh? And are you aware of the laws on time travel? The Department of Mysteries has outlawed it, and demanded that no time travelers be allowed to roam free.”

Rodney snorted. “We’re aware of the laws on time travel, and how the DOM would love to study us, and better understand time travel, but this is an extenuating circumstance. In one hundred year, Muggles wipe out magic, and ensure the death of Gaia and all magical species.”

Harry winced. _Did he have to put it so bluntly?_ “Master StoneCrusher, while Rodney here is blunt, he speaks the truth. While I’ll avoid actual dates, I’ll attempt to detail as much history as possible for us, so that you can have an accurate picture of what happened. Afterwards, we’d like your nation’s help. We have a plan, but it’s going to be difficult, and we need to avoid being picked up by the DOM.”

The goblin stared for a moment, and then shook himself. “How do I know what you say is true?”

Harry raised his hand, and swore an oath of truthfulness, on pain of his life and magic. John did the same, and Rodney shrugged. “I’m a squib. Can’t do that, but I see no purpose in lying to someone I would make an ally.”

Magic flashed, and balls of light formed in John and Harry’s hands.

Harry started. “Albus Dumbledore was the one who finally defeated Grindelwald, although no one’s sure if he killed him, or merely trapped him. Then, having ensured the adoration of the wizarding public, he took a post as Headmaster of Hogwarts. There, he continued to do what he did as Transfiguration teacher . . . abused children. Not all of them, but any orphan, or muggleborn with sufficient power would be enchanted so he could harvest some of their magic, and not remember afterwards. The boys with that much power . . . he abused in other ways. I trust you’ll understand if I don’t go into detail, but I was one of them. 

One child, Tom Marvolo Riddle, eventually broke free of the memory spells Dumbledore placed on him in his sixth year, when he went down into the Chamber of Secrets, and met the basilisk there. Dumbledore’s abuse, combined with the abuse from his orphanage and his outcast status in Slytherin as a half-blood, broke his mind. He snapped, and let the basilisk loose, until it accidentally killed a girl, and he accidentally created a Horcrux. The sudden shock of splitting his soul without warning or intention ensured his mind was permanently broken. Seventh year saw Riddle breaking more and more as Dumbledore continued the abuse. When Riddle graduated, he left Hogwarts as newly fledged Dark Lord with a vendetta against the light that Dumbledore so professed to love. 

Fast forward about fifty years. When I was born, there was a prophecy, that I would be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. Dumbledore didn’t like prophecy, but he thought that meant I would be powerful, and he assumed the Dark Lord mentioned was Voldemort. He arranged for my parents to be betrayed and die, and when I survived Voldemort’s killing curse, left me to abusive relatives. When I arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore began abusing me as well, but due to the unique conditions of my scar, I was protected from his memory charms. It was a torture like no other, excepting the slow and painful draining of magic done by muggles. Eventually, I came to realize that as Dumbledore assumed I was powerful enough to defeat a Dark Lord, he placed me on equal footing with him, and my parents had defied him thrice. 

I let Dumbledore die in my sixth year, when we were attempting to retrieve a horcrux guarded by inferi, and killed Tom my seventh year. What I didn’t know is that the United States government had discovered something called a Stargate, and they were exploring the stars at this point in time.”

Rodney took over the story from Harry. “I was one of the scientists involved since the conception of the Stargate project. In the 1920’s a device called the Stargate was discovered in Giza. In 1996, a man named Daniel Jackson manages to open the Stargate and help us travel through it. It sent people to a whole different planet through a wormhole, like portkeys, but much larger. From there, we discovered that the builders of the Stargates were a group of people known as the Alterans. John and I were sent through the Stargate with others to Atlantis, which is in another galaxy, which Muggles call the Pegasus galaxy. In 2032, the project was declassified, and all the science released. Melissa Adwell learns to identify magic as Zero Point Energy, and the muggleborns accidentally exposed us. It wasn’t that they meant any harm, but they were connected to the muggle world, and so volunteered their help in solving an energy crisis. Muggles din’t care that they wanted to help. They just wanted to solve the energy problem.”

John took over the story. “I was a general in the United States Air Force when they discovered that anyone with what they called a seventy percent expression of the ATA gene was a wizard, and sufficiently alien. My expression was just under Harry’s. I have a ninety percent expression, and Harry a ninety four. 

General Jack O’Neill had died the year before, or I have no doubts he would have managed to get some of us off planet and to a cache of Alteran technology, where we could have hatched a plan to save the others. Squibs have between a fifteen and sixty-nine percent expression of the Alteran genes.”

Harry spoke up as John started to tear up. “It was a bloodbath. They bombed us with some sort of stun agent, and implanted us with devices that stole our magic and converted it into energy for them to use. Rodney, having been a fifty percent expression, and a squib, continued working for the government, eventually getting into the site where we, the most powerful prisoners, were kept. Hermione . . .”

His voice broke. Rodney took over. “Hermione Granger was a muggleborn and very clever. She was one of the last witches ever caught, and she managed to smuggle in a time turner. Together, we formulated a plan to send John, Harry, and myself back in time. Unfortunately, we needed witch resonance to send us back, and thus could only send males back. When it was time, the fae sent out a message, and all the living magical creatures sent their magic into the telluric currents of Lady Gaia, dying. The five most powerful witches in the cell stood at the corners of a pentagram. I stunned the guards and delayed the backup, before taking my place in the pentagram. They harvested the magic from the telluric currents and gave their lives to save the world form extinction. So please, help us.”By the end of the tale, tears were streaming down all their faces. "Nox." The light disappeared from Harry’s hand as he stopped speaking. John did likewise.

The goblin paled as much as he was able. "I see. How can the goblin nation help, Mr. Potter, Mr. Sheppard, and Mr. McKay?”

Harry smiled sadly through his tears. "First, we need inheritance tests. This will give us some options for alternate identities. I know about Peverell, which is the name I gave the Aurors. I'll need to disinherit myself from the Potter line, to keep the timeline somewhat intact for now, and to prevent suspicions. I'll then need help setting myself up as someone other than Harry Potter, and with adopting a child, one Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's in a muggle orphanage when not in Hogwarts. Currently, he's in his third year, and at Hogwarts right now. We’ll also need de-aging potions. I'm sixty, and I need to be around twenty-five or thirty. That should do for me for starters. The others will also need these tests. John was thought to be a Muggleborn, but I think Sheppard may be a wizarding line from Morgana Le Fay. And Rodney’s a squib, but not for long. Once we get ahold of some Alteran technology, we’ll be able to fix that. As the McKay’s won’t produce a magical heir in the next one hundred years, he can claim his family line with no problems, if you could help with a family tree? Maybe make him a cousin of the Canadian branch?”

The goblin nodded. "Of course. Here, each of you place your hand on a silver orb for the test. It will start us off in the direction we need to go in.” 

As they did so, the orbs went from silver to black to a brilliant gold, before it returned to silver. Three parchments appeared in front of StoneCrusher.

* * *

Harry James Potter 

Born: 7-31-1980

Father: Lord James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lady Lily Rose Potter - nee Evans

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of:

Black (second heir)

Potter (second heir)

Gryffindor

Emrys

Pendragon

Peverell

Other Vaults:

Alteran

Moros

Evans

 

* * *

John Patrick Sheppard

Born: 6-14-1970

Father: Patrick James Sheppard

Mother: Dana Rose Sheppard - nee Sullivan

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of:

Sheppard 

Sullivan

Ravenclaw

LeFay

Other Vaults:

Ganos Lao

 

* * *

Meredith Rodney McKay

Born: 4-18-1968

Father: Rodney Jonathan McKay

Mother: Shawna Alice McKay - nee Pembrook

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of:

Hufflepuff

Pembrook

McKay

Other Vaults:

Janus

* * *

Harry sighed. It seems this was going to be a bit easier than they thought, hopefully. "Okay, so I need to claim everything except Black and Potter. Disinherit me from those. I'll change my name to Hadrian Cyrus Peverell, like I was planning. Would you set me up an identity?”

John spoke up. “I’ll claim everything, with a minor change in name. I’ll be Jonathan David Sheppard, to honor the future that will never be.”

Rodney spoke up. “Right, I’m not keeping the Meredith. It can be Rodney Hermes McKay. In honor of a woman as brilliant as me, that was unable to come with us.”

StoneCrusher grinned. "Of course. Hadrian Cyrus Peverell, Jonathan David Sheppard, and Rodney Hermes McKay coming up. I'll also contact the orphanage Tom Riddle is at, and get the paperwork started for Lord Peverell. While I do this, BlackClaw will take you down to our healers, and they get right on de-aging you."

Thank you." Harry said gratefully. John and Rodney echoed him.

Two hours later, the three of them walked out of Gringotts with money in their pockets and appointments to review their homes and vaults tomorrow. First they needed wands, though. Well, not Rodney, but John and Harry did. Rodney was going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron and sleep. John and Harry would join them later.

As he entered Ollivander's, Harry sighed as he felt his magic resonate with many wands in the shop. It seemed he would need a custom wand, and Ollivander wasn’t known for his. Too many of the wands were resonating with him. John appeared to have the same problem. They exchanged glances. 

“This way, at least we’ll have one.” John pointed out. “We’ll get customs once we have the time.”An hour later, they emerged with brand new wands. Ollivander had been shocked. A wand of yew, holly and ash woods had mixed with the venom of a basilisk, the tail feather of a shadow phoenix, and nundu fur for Harry. Vine and Hawthorne with the tail hairs of a threstral and unicorn, with a hippogryph feather for John.  They were powerful wands, for powerful wizards, according to the maker. They would do for now. Harry’d need to make an appointment with a custom wand maker for truly custom wands for them in order to have perfectly matched wands. 

They went to the Leaky Cauldron for sleep, and the next morning, they diligently took their extensive potions regime to return to health. As he returned to Gringotts, Harry pondered Tom Riddle. He was thirteen, and a Slytherin. Hopefully, there was still hope when taken back from Albus Dumbledore, who did more harm than good. BlackClaw greeted them when they entered the bank, and proceeded to take them back to StoneCrusher's office.

Fortunately, most of their accounts were fairly straightforward. There was no embezzlement, no red lines. Each of them owned 1/4 of Hogwarts, had a family manor for each ancient and noble name, a few townhouses for each ancient and noble name, a few islands, multiple vaults and some business. They owned stocks in almost all the major wizarding companies and some muggle companies, and had more gold than they knew what to do with. First order of business, they appointed StoneCrusher and BlackClaw to their accounts. It was a promotion, and they would do well increasing their vaults. As their account managers, they drew a one percent commission on net profit. Goblins were known to increase a wizards vaults considerably when properly incentivized. 

Then Harry called the head elves for each of the names, and instructed them to coordinate together to prepare Peverell Manor for residence. John and Rodney would be staying with him. Then, he ordered them to tend to all the other places he owned, making sure to retrieve anything valuable and bring it to Peverell Manor. The library was to be combined, with any copies going to first John and Rodney, then the other libraries on the other manors, and a potions lab constructed with all the ingredients they could put together. Anything dark or cursed was to be places in a Gringotts vault for later perusal. John and Rodney called their elves, and issued similar instructions. John took the Sullivan manor, in the middle of America, and Rodney the Pembrook manor in Slovakia. Then they turned to the other vaults.

While the house elves were working with the goblins to condense all the gold into as few vaults as possible and storing dark artifacts and bringing out all the others they then went to visit the others, knowing it had to do with the aliens that had sired their race. Alteran was a big giveaway. 

A trip to the Alteran, Moros, Janus, and Ganos Lao vaults revealed alien artifacts. These, they agreed, would be removed to John’s LeFay manor for later perusal. It was the most heavily warded, and had once belonged to an Alteran, and so was probably set up for some of those artifacts. 

The only thing that couldn't leave in the vaults was a strange device in the wall of the Alteran vault. Curious, Harry approached, and the thing grabbed his head, dumping information into it before John could warn him not to. When Harry emerged, it was with copious amounts of new information, including an easier way to establish his people in the stars. They would survive this. They had to. Hermione’s sacrifice would not be in vain. Turns out, the six percent extra gene made it possible for Harry to hold the Alteran database, unlike General O’Neill.


	3. Tom (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying it forward!

When Professor Dumbledore approached, Tom immediately stiffened his spine and turned cold. Despite introducing Tom to this world of magic, the professor made it very clear that he disliked Tom and did not trust him, and he often held Tom back after class, or called for him during a weekend to scold him on homework Tom had done correctly. The Slytherin couldn't understand why. Was he not good enough for this world? What was wrong with him?

"Ahh Mr. Riddle. Good. You have about an hour to pack. It's been requested that you return home to the orphanage for winter break. I am unsure as to the reason, but no matter. Have a good break." The professor told him sharply, before walking away. Angry at being forced to return to the orphanage, Tom returned to his dorms and packed his bags with the minimum he would need for the holidays. He did not want anything getting taken from him at the orphanage by the older kids or an angry matron. When he boarded the train, he got sideways looks from Abraxus Malfoy and the rest of his friends, but the angry and crestfallen look on his face was enough to deter them from asking any questions about his sudden return to the muggle world.

The train ride felt too short, as usual, and Tom reluctantly collected his trunk. He had no familiar. It wouldn't be able to stay at the orphanage. His friends hugged him goodbye, and Abraxus gave him a portkey, as was their custom. Should anything too bad happen, Tom was to take the portkey to the Malfoys. As Tom emerged on the other side of platform 9 ¾, he saw Mrs. Cole waiting in their designated meeting place. Beside her was a man. He looked to be about thirty, and had jet black hair and green eyes. He was also looking right at the platform entrance. Reluctantly, he approached, shaking with nerves. Had this muggle seen him emerge from the platform wall?

"Ah, good, Tom." Mrs. Cole said with a smile. "Mr. Peverell, this is Tom Riddle, your new ward. Tom, this is Hadrian Peverell. He's taken custody of you. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him." She shook hands with Mr. Peverell and walked away briskly. Tom reeled at her abruptness, but realized the threat of war made her anxious to go back to shelter. Harry looked at his new ward.

"Hello Mr. Riddle. I'm Hadrian, and as Mrs. Cole just informed you, I’ve filed the appropriate paperwork to make you my new ward. He said the last with a bit of a wry smile. You may refer to me as you please, as long as it's not disrespectful. When we get home, I’ll introduce you to John and Rodney, then we can talk about some basic rules we can both agree on, before we address school. How does that sound?"

Tom nodded, stunned. Once kids hit about ten, they don't get adopted. Why had this man chosen _him_? And what about Hogwarts? If this man was a muggle could he tell. . . He watched in shock as the man took his trunk and shrunk it, before taking his hand. "We'll be Apparating. Have you done this before?"

"No sir." He said softly. His body relaxed. Not a muggle, but a wizard. He felt safer, but was still very curious. Why would a wizard go to all that trouble to make him his ward?

"Very well. Lets be off." He led Tom back onto the Platform 9 ¾, before turning in place. Tom felt like he was being pulled through a tube, before they were suddenly in a large, airy foyer.

"Welcome to Peverell Manor." Hadrian said, seeing a bit of himself in Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was a fool to fear the darkness of an abused child to the point of alienation and further abuse.

"Wow." The Slytherin breathed, before turning to his new guardian. This manor was incredible. His guardian had to be at least a half blood, most likely a pureblood. 

Harry resized his trunk and called out for Ceesey. "Please take Master Riddle's trunk to his room, and bring some refreshments to the den. We'll be having a long discussion, and I'm sure Tom is hungry. Thank you."

The house elf nodded and popped away.

"Sir?" Tom asked in bewilderment. Everything was changing and he couldn't seem to understand why. Why had this man taken him in? What did he want? What was going to happen to him?

Hadrian took a hold of Tom's shoulder and led him into the den, seating him on a very comfortable couch, and taking a seat across from him. Two other men were seated there. “This is Lord Jonathan Sheppard and Lord Rodney McKay. They live here with me, keep me from being too alone. We also have several projects going on, and they are good friends. Should I not be around, you should obey them as you would an uncle, not with the unquestioning obedience of a parent, but normally obedient all the same. Now, I believe you have some questions. Ask away."

Tom took a moment to collect himself. "Why am I here?" He asked first.

Hadrian smiled at him. "I know what it's like to not have a family. I was orphaned at a very young age, and grew up with unfriendly relatives. I asked the Goblins to look into an orphan for me to take in, perhaps make my heir. They found several orphans, most much younger than you, but I chose you. You're here, Tom, because I want you to be my son. John and Rodney are like my brothers, and in time, I hope you’ll come to see us all as your family.”

Tom kept back the tears by sheer will. "Sir?" That statement alone almost tore down the walls Tom had spent years building. 

"This winter break is for us to get to know each other better. After that, if you want, I want to blood adopt you. Otherwise, we’ll come to an arrangement about how you would like to stay here. You’re here to stay, no matter your decision about blood adoption."

Tom nodded. "Okay, let’s say I believe you, for now. You said something about rules, and school."

Hadrian nodded and set out a piece of parchment. On it was written:

Home Contract:

1) Curfew

2) Chores

3) School behavior

4) Grades

5) Expression of anger or violence, including profanity

6) Conflict resolution

7) Black and Dark Magic

"These are the topics I wish to address with you. We will both agree on the terms of a home contract, and you will abide by them, or there will be consequences. These will include spankings, groundings, and taking time away from pleasurable activities, as well as increased chores or unpleasant tasks. I will also consider docking your allowance for a week, or limiting your reading material to what is necessary for homework. I will never abuse you. I will never withhold food from you, and I will never degrade you. Is this all okay?"

Tom looked up, unable to stop the tears from falling this time. "I don't understand."

Harry drew the teen into his arms and let him cry. "You don't, but you will." John and Rodney snuck out to avoid embarrassing the boy. Besides, he deserved time to bond with Harry as a parental figure. 

About a half hour later, Tom looked up and dried his face. "Sorry." He muttered. His embarrassment let him close himself off again. Harry didn’t push.

"There's no need to be sorry." Harry said with a smile. "It's okay to show emotion to your family, and close friends. They won't use it against you." He paused. "Strangers, however, don't always need to know what's going on in your head. Being smart doesn’t mean being emotionally unavailable. Now, let's get on with that contract."

Tom nodded. "Is eleven a good curfew?" He tested. 

Harry chuckled. "Tom, you're thirteen, almost fourteen. How about nine on weekdays, and eleven on weekends, when you're with someone I trust to take care of you. Fair?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, sir." He inwardly smiled. He’d never admit it, but it felt good to have someone care about what he was doing and who he was with. 

"As for chores, I would like you to keep your room clean, clean up after any pets you may get, clear the table of your dishes when you eat, and clear up after yourself if you do something. If you take it out, put it away."

Tom nodded again. “Will I get an straight allowance, sir, or will it be dependent on something?”

"Your allowance will be directly proportional to the chores you do. If all your chores are done, you may have three galleons a week. I will subtract from this amount for chores undone. Is that acceptable?"

Tom's eyes widened. "Yes, sir. Thank you!" It was a generous allowance, especially for an orphan who’d never had a sickle to his name before.

"As for school, I will be informed about every detention you receive. Should you behave, you will be allowed privileges, such as a visit somewhere you'd like to go, or a sleepover with a friend. Poor reports will result in the revocation of said privileges, and after too many, groundings. Fair?"

Tom hesitated. Here was his chance to test the limits of his new guardian’s willingness to listen. "There's this teacher, Professor Dumbledore. He dislikes me and I don't know why. Sometimes he takes points from other students, but gives me detentions. Other times, he calls me in and scolds me about homework, even when I’ve done it right."

Harry drew him back into a hug. "Thank you for telling me. If you record these instances, I will look them over to determine what are fair detentions. I will also deal with the teacher, if need be."

Tom relaxed and drew out of the hug. "Thank you. Other than that, you're more fair than some parents my friends have." This was like nothing he’s ever imagined. There had to be a catch. 

"Now, grades. I expect good ones. At the end of the semester, I will pay five galleons an O, three an EE, one an A, and fine one for a P, three a D, and five a T. Should you fail any classes, you will be grounded, and privileges taken until you study enough to go to the ministry and retake the exam. Fair?"

Tom nodded again. "I've never failed a class, and even the teacher who dislikes me doesn't sabotage my work because I turned him in when he did it the first time. He said he'd made a mistake."

"Good. We’ll see how your midterm grades turn out. I should be getting them in a week or so. Next on the list, expressions of anger will be done politely. There will be no tantrums. You will be spanked for said tantrums. Profanity will result in your mouth being washed out with soap. Alright? Conflict resolution will be done calmly and rationally. You will not yell or demand to get your way. Otherwise, you may find yourself with a sore bum and grounded. Deal?"

Tom winced but nodded. It was fair, even if he didn't like it. "Yes, sir." He said dejectedly. Sometimes he just couldn't control his temper. He didn’t know why. He didn’t bring it up though. His guardian would find out eventually.

"Finally, Black Magic. It will not happen. Period. Each visit, you and I will have a look at your wand. Anything Black will result in a severe punishment. I'm not sure what yet, only that it won't be happening. We will also be looking at your core, and I will teach you how to discern between black and dark magic. I will teach you "dark" magic in a responsible fashion after you've proven to me that you can handle it. Until then, unless you have a very good excuse, you will not be using it. Clear?"

Tom reluctantly nodded. It was disappointing. Abraxus and Orion had promised to show him what their parents taught them. 

"I understand the lure, which is why I don't want you learning it yet. You're too young to resist it, and it can cause insanity when the young are exposed to it. I'm not doing this to hurt you, Tom.” Hadrian said calmly, obviously seeing the disappointment. 

Tom sighed. "It's not like I use it much anyway." He muttered."I'll deal with it."

Harry smiled and tugged Ceesey's tray of snacks toward them. "Good, lets eat. Then we can get you settled, and you can inform me of your likes and dislikes. You have both a birthday and Christmas coming up. We'll need to do some shopping."

* * *

As his new guardian settled behind a desk to do some paperwork, the house elf, Ceesey, led Tom to his new room.

"This be Master Riddle's room." The house elf squeaked. "It be almost done. Master Peverell be taking Master Riddle for clothes and toys and such first, and Ceesey be putting them in room before room be done. Master Peverell is other room in the hall, Master's room. If Master Riddle be wanting something, Master Riddle's elf be Vooby. Elf is not to clean room or messes Master Riddle makes, but to help Master Riddle with food and laundry and fetching things. Masters John and Rodney be in the West wing of the manor, but be eatings dinner with Master Peverell and you.”

Tom nodded, and decided to emulate his new guardian and thanked the elf. His new room was amazing. As he entered, he noticed that the room itself was a suite. An Heir's suite, to be exact. It had a small sitting room, a breakfast nook in a window, a huge closet, an office, and a separate bedroom, with fireplaces in each room. The walls were a dark forest green, with small accents in silver and gold. The furniture was a dark brown; all in all, the room looked like the middle of a forest. It was perfect.

As he approached the closet, he opened it to find that while not full, it had more clothes than the ones he had brought. He selected a pair of black slacks and a warm grey sweater, which automatically sized themselves to his thin frame when he put them on. One time tailoring charms, awesome. He entered the office to find his few school books sitting on a bookshelf, and his school homework was on the desk. With nothing else to do, Tom sat down to do it, and finished in record time three hours. Now he had nothing to do. _Great. I should have brought my things from Hogwarts. Now I’m completely bored._

Just as Tom was about to call Vooby the house elf for directions to the library, there was a knock on the door, before his new guardian poked his head in. "All settled?" He asked with a grin.

Tom nodded his head furiously. "It's amazing! Thank you, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, Tom. You may call me Hadrian, or later, if you wish, some form of 'dad'. Now, I believe we have a few things we need to get you? Clothes, some things to do, books?"

"You don't have to." Tom said in a rush, not wanting to seem greedy. If he was greedy, he’d be sent back. 

Hadrian smiles. "Come along. We'll pick some books from the library, then I'll take you to The Dreaming Shawl for some clothes, and we'll find a pet. After the new year, we'll see what you still need."

Nodding, Tom followed Harry to the library, only to stop in shock at the door. The library was massive. The room itself was at least three stories, and house elves were working quickly and sorting books. Large piles were created and taken away, and a sorting system was still being put in place. "When I took control of my titles five months ago, I told the house elves to deal with the libraries. There was a massive library in each manor, and while many of the books were original, there was also a lot of overlap. As this is my main residence, the first copy of every book will be in this library, and other copies of the books will be formed into new libraries in the other family manors. There was also a lot of neglect, and many books need to be restored, and information updated. There’s about fifty years between any book being added to the library, so new books are purchased and added. This is Nonly's domain. He's the head library elf, and he's in charge of the massive project. For now, the only section done is the family journals and grimoires. It's still very large. When it’s done, I imagine the library will be larger than any other library in Europe, due to the age of the families involved. We'll also stop by Gringotts and have an inheritance test done for you soon. You may have magical relatives who left something to you. For now, what topics are you most interested in?"

Tom thought for a moment. "I like potions and transfiguration. Professor Slughorn encourages me in potions, but Professor Dumbledore won't help me in transfiguration."

Hadrian smiled. "Well then, how about a few grimoires from the Peverell's. They were masters of transfiguration. You may show that teacher some spells yet. You’re welcome to come back anytime you wish and add some of the books to your bookshelves in your room. Just make sure you check them out with one of Nonly’s elves, and make sure they’re not dark or black magic. We’re still finding them mixed in with the other topics. Eventually I’ll get them all into a section of their own, where they’ll be safe from unsuspecting eyes."

When Tom nodded, Hadrian led him over to the least busy section, where he showed Tom a few personal journals that looked hundreds of years old. "Will these do for starters?" He asked dryly.

When Tom nodded in awe, Hadrian called out for Vooby. "Take these and put them in Master Riddle's room. We'll be out late, so please make sure there's a banked fire in the bedroom for warmth."

As the house elf popped away, Tom finally had enough. "Why?" He cried out.

Immediately, Hadrian drew him over to a small couch placed for reading in the library. "Why what?"

"Why are you so kind to me?" Tom asked angrily. Anger was the only emotion he understood in his own head right now. Everything else was too confusing.

"Because I've learned to pay it forward. When I was younger, someone was kind to me. His family made me a part of theirs, even though they had very little. The family taught me to pay it forward. To show others the same kindness. I see myself in you, Tom. One day, I may even be able to call you my son. Until then, I intend for you to have a proper childhood, with someone who loves you and cares for you. You deserve to be loved, Tom."

Ashamed at his outburst, Tom ducked his head, and was thus surprised when he was lifted like a child into Hadrian’s arms. "It's alright to not understand. One day, I hope you will, and until then, I will just have to teach you to understand."

He set Tom down in front of the floo a few doors away, and called for Ranry. "Tom, this is my personal elf, Ranry. Ranry, this is my ward, Master Tom. Would you please fetch cloaks for the both of us, and my money pouch and Tom's wand? We'll be out late, so please inform Ceesey to hold dinner for us."

The elf nodded and came back with the requested items. Hadrian swung the cloak around Tom's shoulders, and fastened it around his neck, before fastening his own. "Good." He handed Tom his wand. "We'll need a holster for this, but for now, you may place it in your pocket. Now lets go."

"Where shall I floo to . . . Hadrian?" Tom said hesitantly.

"We will be going to Greron Square. It's a bit nicer than Diagon Alley, and there's more variety."

Greron Square was amazing. Hadrian took Tom to the clothing store first, where he tried on a ton of fabrics and styles. The total was enough to make Tom wince, especially considering the fabrics involved, like acromantula silk, but Hadrian handed his key over without a fuss or a wince. Over 600 galleons spent on Tom's clothes alone. When Tom tried to protest, Hadrian merely smiled and added another item to the register. Tom got the hint. He would not be complaining, or Hadrian would simply be spending more on him. He didn’t understand why, but Hadrian was in charge. They also bought some newer books from a bookstore for Tom to read, and a wand holster and dragonhide boots at another stop.

Then he was led to an offshoot of the square. "This is Jaggamlid Avenue, a street which is more focused on Potions and Magical Creatures. Because of this, I do not want you to come here alone. It can be dangerous, and sometime shady people look for human potions ingredients. We'll be stopping two places. The first is The Dragon's Breath. It specializes in the exotic, and I have business there. Then we'll stop at the Sleeping Owl for an owl for you and I. Your owl will not need to be your familiar, but I wish to write to you when you're back at school." Wistfulness ran through Harry. He missed Hedwig. 

Tom nodded his understanding as they entered the first store. Snake tanks lined one wall, and lizards another. Eggs that were clearly rare were displayed on the third, with cages of rare creatures in the middle. Although he hated seeing all those rare creatures locked up, Tom went straight to the snakes, seeking out the one that looked like a python, with fangs. It was a slivery white, with accents of deep green, gold, and black. It was gorgeous. Hadrian came up behind him.

"A Mulsaxa. They're very rare. Their fangs hold three types of venom, a paralysis, a fast kill, and a slow agonizing death. They're considered one of the most intelligent snakes to exist."

*"Stupid human!"* The snake hissed. Tom tried not to react. Professor Dumbledore didn't like Tom speaking with serpents. He told him it was a dark gift, and Tom shouldn’t do evil things. *"I am THE most intelligent snake to exist, and I will pass my knowledge to my hatchlings when they emerge. Thank Gaia that the stupid owner has not noticed my children, or he would sell them for potions!"*

Hadrian gave a small chuckle. “They’re also very proud. *"Silly snake. Basilisks are also intelligent, and you will not have to suffer your hatchlings dying. I will take you home with me."*

Tom gave a gasp and looked at Hadrian in shock. *"You can speak to snakes! Like me!"*

*"Yes, child. I speak to snakes. Now, lets shut down this store. My presence here is two fold."*

As the store owner approached, Hadrian took a small scroll from his pocket. "Kian Berry?"

"Yes?" The man looked disgruntled. 

"I have here from Gringotts a notice of foreclosure and immediate seizure of all property, effective immediately. It seems you have failed to pay the Peverell estate rent for the last ten years. Your debt is over three million galleons."

"The Peverell family is extinct," blustered the man. "Gringotts can't claim anything without an heir to give it to!"

Hadrian smirked, and Tom suddenly realized that his new guardian was dangerous. "On the contrary, I am Lord Hadrian Cyrus Peverell, and I will be taking control of this store and its contents. You have ten minutes to grab any personal belongings. I will check that they are not store property before you leave."

Tom watched in amazement as Hadrian disposed of the awful man and locked down the store. Then he opened the cage with the Mulsaxa, and Hadrian lifted her up and placed her on Tom’s shoulders.

*"Protect my hatchling for now."* He hissed intently. *"I will protect yours, when they are born, and one of them will be my hatchling’s familiar."* With that, Harry called Todry, who brought a contingent of elves and began taking the animals and eggs away. Tom reeled at being called Hadrian’s hatchling. He hadn’t even known him for a day. How could he lay such claim on him?

They left, and thankfully, an uneventful trip later had a beautiful Black Great Horned Owl Tom named Icarus, and a beautiful barn owl named Soleil for Harry.


	4. Atlantis (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This . . . may not be as hard as we thought!

Tom and Hadrian made the decision together to wait on a Gringotts visit. During the Spring Break, Tom would make a decision about where he and Hadrian were heading as a family. Over the summer, they would then go to Gringotts, and either claim inheritances as ward and guardian, or do a blood adoption, and claim the inheritances as father and son. For now, Hadrian and Tom would work out their relationships to each other.

As Christmas approached, the Mulsaxa, Naka, gave birth to her hatchlings. While she did not wish to attend Hogwarts with Tom, one of her hatchlings was enamored with the young Speaker. Etoile, like the star she was named for, was gorgeous. She shared her mother's silvery white color, but had no green or black, only a shimmer of gold, and some pale blue. Her venom would be non fatal for a few years, and she was small enough to stay around Tom's wrist or neck all day. The other animals he had retrieved were under stasis, waiting for Tom to leave for Hogwarts. Then Harry, John, and Rodney would make their first journey through the Astria Porta in this time.

What had started as an act of prevention to stop the dark lord before he rose quickly become fondness and love. The look on Tom's face as he tore into the Christmas presents he received was worth every galleon spent, and his shy gift to Harry was incredible. He'd found a recipe for a potion known as the Flask of Fire, in one of the family journals, which was only possible to make with all three venoms of a Mulsaxa and a bit of shed skin. Harry was suitable grateful, as the fire would never harm the one whose blood was added, but could not be put out by anything but the wielder's magic. Likewise, Tom enjoyed the new broom and books. Harry’d never had a true family of his own before. He’d had the Weasley’s and Hermione’s been like a sister, and John and Rodney were like brothers, but it just wasn’t the same. He’d never understood like he did now the love that could connect two people like parent and child. Dumbledore and the Dursleys had robbed him of this, and he was furious. What crime had he committed, that he had been assigned such a lot in life, to look at love, but never feel its effects? Vernon’s abuse didn’t help. Harry would never be able to see the love in sex, and thus he would never have children of his own. He hated the future he’d come from, but perhaps Gaia had given him a gift in Tom. The gift of a child, and the ability to experience the love of a parent for a child.   

The morning of December 31, Tom's birthday, he came down slowly, just after nine in the morning. Hadrian was waiting for him at the breakfast table. When he saw Hadrian waiting for him, he apologized for being late.

"You're not late, Tom. I never told you what time to be up." He chided as he handed over his gift, an envelope. In some ways, Tom was just as broken as he, and in others, Tom still had innocence. As Tom carefully opened the gift, he gasped. Within was a voucher for a personally made wand by one of the leading wand makers in the world, Guerin Ancelm. Few used him due to the expense needed to personally bind a wand with blood to a wand. Most personal wands also included a gemstone, and several cores, too. This drove the price up. Harry’d seen him two months after his arrival into the past with John. Ollivander’s wand worked, but Ancelm’s wand sang with his magic. 

Hadrian waited for Tom to calm, before he spoke again. "I had Ranry snoop in your personal correspondence, and invited your friends for the afternoon. They'll be here at one."

Tom gave an inarticulate cry and threw himself into Harry's arms. For all that he tried to be tough and strong, Hadrian's love and care was tearing down all his cold defenses, and Tom was starting to understand love. They cried together for a few minutes, before they pulled themselves together. 

That afternoon, Harry watched with a smile on his face as Tom played with his friends, racing each other and playing tag on brooms. Childhood laughter was a balm to the healing maw that was his heart. In that moment, he’d never hated the muggles more, for killing all the wonder magic brought. They’d murdered children, and Harry would never forget that. One day, perhaps he’d be open to accepting a few of them as visitors to whatever planet they ended up on, but he would never allow the Tau’ri to become the Fifth race, nor would he ever allow them near his people or their technology. The muggles were dangerous, and he’d never forget that. 

* * *

As Harry put Tom back on the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye, he felt a twinge in his heart. He hadn't expected to like being a father so much, for that was what he’d become. He’d never have biological children the normal way. Tom may be his only child ever, and for now, that was enough. No matter Tom’s decision, Hadrian would always see Tom as his son, not his ward. Hopefully his tasks would keep him from missing Tom too much while he was at Hogwarts, and hopefully Tom would be safe until he had enough evidence to destroy Dumbledore. Perhaps he hadn’t acted on his predilections, though. After all, he was a new teacher. He wouldn’t be able to afford to take any chances. He wasn’t a hero who’d slain Grindelwald yet, either. No, Dumbledore wouldn’t risk it yet. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he Apparated to the LeFay Manor.John and Rodney were busy sorting through the immense amount of Alteran technology they’d recovered from the vaults. LeFay Manor was a bit of a madhouse with how fast they were trying to sort it and out it in usable condition. 

Janus had left inventions and schematics. He’d included ideas to be fleshed out, and concepts he’d discovered, along with his personal journals. They’d covered the last three hundred years of Janus’s life. 

Moros left information on the Ori, and information on how to successfully bring up the technological level of another race. He’d written about his cache under Glastonbury Tor, which Harry had retrieved, and he’d left valuables. 

Ganos Lao has included information on relocation, and a few of her notes on Ascension. She’d also left technology she’d felt could be useful, including an Astria Porta, and information on the Destiny project. 

The Alteran vault was the most valuable though. It held Potentias and the technology to recharge them. It also had drones, and information on the Antarctic platform, and a ship, and more. After the repository of knowledge had downloaded, Harry had stuffed most of the information behind his Occlumency shields, to prevent it from overwhelming his brain. A muggle would have died. He’d spent five months carefully sorting out his brain, integrating the various forms of Alteran into his language center, and carefully sorting out the information on technology and planets and everything else. Thankfully, his pineal gland worked like an Alteran’s, and helped him not only manipulate Zero Point Energy (ZPE) also known as magic, but helped the ZPE to enhance his brain. He held all the knowledge of the repository, and still only used 47% of his brain power. It was like this for all witches and wizards . . . Alterans, with a 94 percent expression of the gene and above. John and Rodney were just as excited as he was to adjust their genetic profiles so they could handle the repository, and Rodney wanted his magic so badly. . 

Their first destination was Lantea, where Atlantis was sunken, and they were bringing Potentias with them. After almost 10,000 years, the ones in Lantea would be almost depleted. Wokby, another elf, was in charge of manning the Astria Porta. None of them wanted to stay behind, and he would ensure any unwanted visitors were unaware of their location when they exited, and would render them harmless. He’d also use the dialing device to open the wormhole when needed. Lompy would gather the mail for Hadrian, and Wokby would send it through the Astria Porta. 

As Alterans did, Hadrian ignored the dialing device, and connected to the gate with his mind, opening a wormhole without the unstable event horizon. It was an easy mind trick, one even children could learn. It had to do with manipulating the ZPE (magic) into charging the gate, while mentally communicating with the gate about a destination. Bag of clothes in hand, Hadrian stepped through first, with John and Rodney on his heels, and became the first of their people to return to the stars. Wokby sent the technology they’d set aside through after them, and Rodney gathered up the Potentias first. 

“We have to replace the power first!” Rodney reminded them unnecessarily. "Lantis does not need to suffer through the cruel starvation the lack of power does to an AI!”

Harry laughed and gestured for Rodney to go ahead of him.When they arrived, Atlantis was cool and dark, although the lights were slowly coming back on. Rodney quickly made his way to the main power station, knowing that the presence of an Alteran would cause all systems to come back online and start draining power rapidly. If the shield failed, Atlantis would be destroyed. The Potentias were almost empty, as he’d surmised, and he anxiously replaced them. When the pedestal slid back into the floor, he sighed in relief. Atlantis was at full power.

That done, Harry went to the command crystal, and took control of Atlantis. It was an incredible feeling. At that moment, Atlantis connected with his mind, and as capitol of the Alteran people, she named him Supreme Chancellor of the Alteran people. Should he find any Alterans other than those on Earth, they would need to dispute Atlantis for his claim to the title. John watched enviously at his connection with Atlantis for a moment. 

Harry smiled at him. “I may be the new Supreme Chancellor,” he said softly, "but she likes your mind better. Mine’s not mathy enough.”

John laughed at Harry’s joke. “Well, she’s telling me I’m her Custos.”

“Her guardian. It’s like . . . Senator?” Harry tried to describe it. “You're in charge of Atlantis herself, to take care of her and her citizens, while I’m in charge of all the cities, and all the people. You’re still definitely her favorite, John.”

After a moment of enjoying Atlantis’s presence in their heads, Harry went to the consul and raised Atlantis to the surface. She had taken a lot of damage over 10,000 years, but nothing that couldn’t be repaired. John programed the constructors still waiting on standby after all this time to repair the city-ship, and went to Janus's lab, one of the few that was packed up properly. Inside was a device meant to be thrown through the gate to the Asuran home planet. 

Janus had designed it during the war with the Wraith, before the council made the decision to bomb them off the face of the planet. It would recall and reprogram all Asurans, removing the aggression from their base code, and slaving them to the Supreme Chancellor of the Alterans. The Asurans would then be proper HFR's with AI's constructed from the Alterans in the historical database, containing copies of memories and skills, without the human intelligence necessary to make them dangerous.

John was sure that the Asurans had survived the bombing, so it was a wise idea to ensure that there was no unpleasant surprise waiting for them on the other side of the gate. 

Sighing, John sent it through, immediately shutting the gate down afterward. In three days, they would take a puddlejumper through to reclaim all the lost technology that existed, and put it to use. They’d need HFR’s to man all the ships and station needed to establish a base for the Alteran people. Until then, they used the constructors that were not repairing Atlantis to build a construction platform. This would be launched into space, where it could build or repair ships. Rodney had a feeling they would need it. He also launched a Potentia factory. He would need all the Potentias he could make when it came time to head towards a new solar system. 

Speaking of which, they headed to the database to find a system to live in. It would need to contain living planets, and have plenty of room for growth. Harry had promised the Goblins a planet of their own, where they could cast off the history of subjugation by the wizards of Earth, in return for their help. They would be great allies, but they were an independent people, and would like the time to build themselves into something other than the goblin bankers of Gringotts. As Rodney input Harry’s parameters into the search engine, he was surprised to find several hits for systems with multiple living planets. 

They each had their favorite systems, but Rodney’s smaller system was overruled, and John’s system wasn’t really in a very good place, strategically. Even he could admit that. Soon they came across Harry’s favorite. It was a huge solar system, with three suns, the largest of the options available. It had eighteen planets, and all eighteen were living, along with twelve living moons from the thirty-seven in the system. It was unlikely the planets have ever been inhabited, due to their lack of Astria Portas. Azrea, as Harry named it, would be the perfect solar system for them.

While he was using the mainframe, Rodney also sent a recall signal to all Ancient ships. It was unlikely that any would be able to make it back to them after 10,000 years, but one never knew, and they could and would send a signal with their position. Rodney could use this to recover most of the technology the Alteran people had left scattered throughout the Pegasus and Avalon galaxies. For the next three days, Rodney examined the databases, and John went to planets with Ancient technology, while Harry learned Alteran genetics. 

On one planet, Rodney copied and built several more shields to shield the entire planet from the wraith. Then he and John informed the occupants that they no longer needed to kill themselves at 21, because they would now be protected from the wraith over the whole planet, not just within their old territory. It took some convincing, but they managed it. Rodney also reclaimed a city ship that had been crashed and taken over by native people. His constructors repaired the flight drives, and it limped back to Lantea, where it was overhauled by the construction platform in space.

The Destiny fleet answered his recall. While they did not utilize hyperdrive, in order to explore the universe, they were all capable of it, and they jumped to return, minus two that had crashed. Based on the distance and speed, they would be back in a little over a week. John and Rodney would retrieve the crashed ships at a later date. Several city ships also answered. Two had been abandoned in between galaxies, and easily made the jump back to Lantea. Admah was trapped in the gravity of a sun, and would soon fall in. It would never fly again, due to alterations made by its leader at some point in history. For now, Harry was not interested in a rescue mission, and the technology wasn’t going to be cannibalized by the Wraith, so they agreed they would leave it. A few stranded ships also pinged, sending distress calls. Only one was capable of turning back, but its engines were damaged, and it was unable to travel faster than .9999 the speed of light. They would need to fetch it, and place it's crew in stasis until they could revive them.

With all that done, Harry found the closest bedroom to the gate room, and fell asleep, John passed out in a puddlejumper, and Rodney fell asleep over his newly claimed lab table. For the first few hours, Harry’s sleep was peaceful. He dreamed of Tom, and watching him grow up. Then his dreams took a turn to the dark. Dumbledore, a man who abused him. Vernon, and the pain he’d endured as a child. And then Hermione, dying. Pain and cold racked his frame in torment. Muggles in lab coats loomed like monsters over a broken Harry Potter, and pain in his every movement. He woke with a shout, and sat up. He would get no more sleep that night. Like many nights, his memories had invaded his sleep, and taken over. Despite how hard he tried, he was unable to shove the hate from his heart. They’d never done anything to them, and yet the muggles had wiped them out. Finally, he buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. Like other nights, he would exchange sleep for grief, and spend his night wishing he could see his lost family one more time. After two more days of similar events, and long nights filled with dark dreams, it was time to go to Asura.

 When they stepped through to Asura, Harry noticed the sheer amount of HFR's there were, as well as the amount of technology. Thankfully, Janus’s device had worked, as according to John and Rodney, the numbers were even larger in the future. Harry went to the control consul, and took over as Supreme Chancellor, as the Asurans had not been able to write out the ATA gene being able to override them. He then commanded them to mobilize all their ships, including city ships, and go to Lantea. There, they were to upgrade all ships to the most advanced models in Atlantis's computers, which he had upgraded himself with crystals from Janus and Moros, with John and Rodney’s help. Three weeks later,  Harry surveyed his finished fleet with pleasure. 

John took over the running of the fleet, as well as his duties as Custos of Atlantis, and it’s AI, Ali. Rodney took a position as Chancellor of the Sciences. While it didn’t mean much now, once he was a full Alteran, and there were more than the three of them, Rodney would be on the Chancellor’s council, which helped the Supreme Chancellor make decisions, and had veto power over the scientists under him as to what they researched. No more Alteran disasters would come from them. 

During this time, Harry received two letters. The first one was from Tom, proclaiming that he missed his guardian, and reminding him to schedule the appointment for the wand maker over spring break. It was upbeat, and for a few nights Harry’s dreams were peaceful. The second was from, of all people, Professor Dumbledore. Sent two weeks into Harry’s stay, he, it seemed, was curious about a man who would take in an older orphan. He not so subtlety implied that Hadrian had less than pure intentions towards Tom, and should keep Tom at an arm's length. Then he suggested sending Tom back to the orphanage. Harry burned it in his anger, his magic flaring to do his bidding.

With 6,350,000 HFR's, and 48 city ships, 12 mining cities, and 12 construction cities, this fleet was perfect for rebuilding the Alteran race. It also had 384 Aurora class vessels, 6,702 gate ships, 192 science vessels, and 1,536 cruisers. Each squadron held two Auroras, one science vessel, and eight cruisers. Each cruiser had two gate ships, each science vessel five, and each Aurora held four. Each city ship held fifteen, including mining and construction cities. Each squadron was made up of 23,000 HFR's slaved to the main Atlantis controller (John, for now), with the remaining 2,084,000 HFR's on the city ships. Each mining and construction city carried two squadrons. The cities carried three squadrons. For travel back to Avalon galaxy, the city ships combined into twelve pentaflakes, or groups of six, one in the center, and the cities attaching in a pentagon around them. Each had four city ships, a mining ship, and a construction ship.

When the fleet warped back into the Avalon galaxy, Hadrian looked at his star charts. Success! At twenty-five light years from Earth, the Azrean solar system had eighteen planets and three suns. The entire system was rich in Trinium, Neutronium, Naquadah, and other valuable minerals, and the majority of planets were living.

The third planet from the central sun had an immense amount of magic, coming from the planet being a living being, rather than dead. It was similar to Terra (Gaia), but stronger. He re-named it Altera. He claimed it in the name of the Alterans, and sent the ships to begin mining. They were to mine and terraform the planets first, and then the moons. The tenth planet, second from the third and smallest sun, was to be called Asura. Asura would be the new home for magical creatures, such as the dragons and nundus and basilisks. The fourth planet from the central sun was smaller than Altera and Asura, but just as magical. This, Hadrian set aside for the goblins. It was, after all, part of his deal with them. They told him the planet would be named Rygz, for the first Goblin King to live and fight for his people’s independence. The first three to be mined and terraformed were the newly named Altera, Asura, and Rygz, which were to then be prepared for habitation.

As the HFR's and mining ships got to work, Harry sent ten Auroras to fetch the lost ships, two a ship. They were manned by HFR's, and were to do everything possible to preserve any living Alterans in stasis and kill any Wraith. John and Rodney would be able to control them from Atlantis, and they took over the running of this massive operation as Harry prepared to go back to Earth. 

Then, Harry took a city ship, which he named The Animus, and took off back to Earth, leaving it cloaked in orbit. Hopefully, his operations were successful. As he left, defense satellites were being scattered around the system. No one would be able to enter without first a warning, and then destruction.

It was time to begin the salvation of the Alteran race.

* * *

When Harry returned to Earth, he had two things to do. The first was to visit the goblins and tell them about Rygz. The second was to visit Albus Dumbledore and tell him to keep his big nose out of things, giving Hadrian enough time to ruin him.

"Gringotts!" He called into the floo. He whirled away, only to be deposited face first. _Damn my balance!_ One day, he would get floo travel.

"Lord Peverell!" A goblin greeted enthusiastically. "My name is KarNott. I'm here to bring you to King Ragnor. He said your next visit would be with news of Rygz?"

"Indeed!" Hadrian said calmly. "Please, lead the way."

As they walked down the long hallway and entered the throne room, Harry smiled. He was pleased with the progress they’d made in the last few months. The goblins, after hearing his, John’s, and Rodney’s stories, had become great allies. BlackClaw and StoneCrusher were increasing their fortunes rapidly. They’d have no problem buying creatures and DNA to ensure that every species on the planet was saved, and the flora and fauna was being preserved and chosen. 

"King Ragnor!" He greeted. "An honor to see you again. I do indeed bring news of Rygz. Is this room secure?"

When Ragnor nodded, Harry conjured in his hands a picture of Azrea, the solar system. "This is Azrea, the new solar system of the Alterans. As per your request, I have chosen and set aside a planet for the use of the goblin nation, Rygz, in the same solar system as our own. Located next to the new Altera, it will be accessible by ship or Astria Porta. It is living, like Mother Gaia, Earth, and thus magical. I am told there are plenty of deposits of gold in the planet's veins, which, when mined, will be left for your use. Alterans do not usually use money, but perhaps the goblins will consent to be our bank with any cultures in the galaxy that use a currency? You will also be given a large amount of the metals on your planet, and your moons will remain un-mined until you are ready to mine them or tell us to mine them. Your planet is being mined and terraformed as we speak. It will be moved into the optimal orbit to maintain it's atmosphere, and will hopefully be more than you can even imagine."

Ragnor nodded. "Tell me about the life of the planet?"

"It seems to be younger than this one, and stronger, due to the lack of harm done by muggles. I am unsure how you will need to adjust your magic to tune into the planet, but that will be trial and error. We Alterans are merely strengthened by magical planets, but our powers come from the ability to manipulate zero point energy. We will not be able to help you adjust your magic very well."

Ragnor nodded again. "And the suns. You said three? What's the time cycle?"

"The suns are so located that your planet will run on a 26 hour day. Fourteen hour days, and twelve hour nights, give or take based on season. It will be similar to Altera's orbit, and I would recommend a thirteenth hour on the clock. Two cycles to make a day. The year will be 482 days, as will Altera's, so we will need to come up with a new calendar. I would suggest that a year is 60 ¼ weeks. There can be fifteen months, on an eight day week. Altera will have 26 hour days as well. Our weeks will also be eight days, so there's no need for us to worry about syncing our times.”

"And when will the terraforming be done?"

"The planet will be move-in ready in a month. I would suggest you install an Astria Porta in a secure vault, and while most of you live on Rygz, a few of you stay to run the bank, alternating based on your new planet's calendar, to keep all your people aging at the same rate."

"Agreed." Ragnor said with a goblin grin. It was quite fearsome. "Our people have already begun packing their belongings. In a month's time, over 9/10 of our population will be on the new planet, building cities and creating an entirely new infrastructure. We’ve decided to rename ourselves. Goblin holds a memory of oppression. We will be known as the Rygzxoll. Xoll is children, so we will be the Children of the One who Fought for Freedom."

Harry nodded respectfully. "Perhaps, when the Rygzxoll are no longer solely bankers, they might consent to forge new foci for my people. These foci will need to be metal, crystal, and gemstone, to channel zero point energy, without creating a dependence on foci like we have now. We’ll also need crystals, for data storage. I have some designs, but they can keep. When you're settled in, we'll speak again. Contact me when you're ready to have an Astria Porta installed in Gringotts."

As Harry left, he found himself grinning. One race saved, many more to go.

* * *

"Todry, Tippy." Harry called lightly as he returned home. The elves appeared. "Yes Master Peverell, sir?"

"I have set up a set of transportation rings in the basement of the LeFay manor. Todry will move all the new creatures to the ship in orbit, and create habitats for them in the city ship. It's already got several habitats and cages. The dragons will be kept in rooms until they're ten feet, and then moved to a habitat suitable for their species. The phoenixes will be in the forest habitat. The snakes in tanks, and the rest in habitats or cages as they belong. When you are done moving them, you and your elves will tend to them until their planet is done and we can drop them off. While this is being done, Tippy will be using the Hydroponics bays and greenhouses to collect sufficient amounts of every magical plant, to be transplanted down onto Asura with the animals. You will both use money from the Emrys and Pendragon vaults to make sure you have one hundrend to one hundred fifty pairs of every species and sub species. When you've done all the magical, move onto non-magical. We are moving an entire civilization. Tippy, you will need closer to sixty  of every species and sub species, and many more seeds of each. We will be planting an entire planet. The plants will be in time dilation for the equivalent of a hundred years to establish themselves before we move the animals, so make sure you plan for that."

He summoned his cloak and dismissed the elves. Then he stalked to the floo. He had a teacher to see about.


	5. Dumbledore (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, bad things happen.

Hadrian stepped through the floo, and into the Headmaster's office for his appointment. At the last minute, he'd decided to ruin Dumbledore, immediately rather than merely scold him for interfering with business he should have no part in and then ruin him later. "Ah, Mr. Peverell!" The Headmaster enthused. "Or, is it Lord Peverell? Right on time then. Please, sit down."

Harry did so. "Hello, Headmaster. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. And it is Lord Peverell, but please call me Hadrian."

"Very well, Hadrian. And you must call me Armando! I hear you've taken custody of Mr. Riddle. Absolutely fantastic!" The Headmaster, Armando Dippet, was an older man, but kindly. His spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose, and his facial hair was vaguely reminiscent of Santa, but shorter. He was also very kind to Tom, the only orphan currently attending Hogwarts, and if his circumstances were different, it's likely he would have taken Tom in himself. "He deserves a good home and a loving guardian. I fear he's had a hard life."

"Yes, well, we're both lucky. It's an honor for me to have such a talented ward, and possible heir." Hadrian smiled at the old man. Dumbledore was about to get a lesson in messing with children.

"Indeed! What's this about again? I assume your ward, but your letter was rather vague."

"In a way." Harry said, hesitantly. "How well do you know your Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Dippet frowned. "He's taught here for a number of years. We're not close friends. Mainly he's deputy by seniority on the staff. Why? Has he done something?"

Hadrian ignored the question for a moment, sipping from the tea service a house elf had set out. "I see. And . . . has he been an adequate teacher?"

"Well, for the most part." Dippet sighed. "He has a tendency to revise his syllabi in an attempt to prevent some magic from being taught, and has slowed down the teaching of other arts. Frankly, if he wasn't such a good teacher, I'd have fired him by now."

"I see. As to your question, he has indeed done something. I received a letter two weeks ago, while I was away from Britain on business, from Professor Dumbledore. Within it, he danced around for a while, speaking about the sheer power Tom has, and of course his gift that is "obviously dark," referring to his gift of parseltongue, a gift I share, before implying that I had less than pure intentions for my ward. He suggested that I back out of my guardianship contract with the goblins, and had the gall to tell me that Tom was better off being taken back to the Muggle orphanage. In my anger, I'm afraid my magic incinerated the letter."

Dippet gasped. "Truly!" He shook his head. "Albus's father is in prison for the harming of Muggles. His sister is dead, as is his mother, and his brother no longer speaks to him. I know because it came up in my character check before I hired him. Perhaps these things have hurt his ability to recognize healthy and unhealthy relationships."

"Tom has also told me his Transfiguration professor assigns unfair detentions and removes more points for lesser crimes. In truth, he feels very singled out. I've told him to keep a record, but in light of this letter, I'd rather he was not taught by Dumbledore at all." Hadrian said in frustration.

Dippet nodded. "Yes, indeed. Unfortunate that you burned the letter. If I had proof, it would be grounds for dismissal. Instead, I will simply have to keep a closer eye on Albus. Although . . . I can change his status as deputy. Despite the seniority, I can appoint my choice as Deputy Headmaster. I've simply never worried enough about it before. He's certainly not doing right by the students now, though. Perhaps Horace Slughorn. I know he tries to shelter the students from any unfairness, and has created a club to help the talented succeed."

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. Tom mentioned him. Said he'd sheltered him from the worst of Dumbledore's cruelty, took most of the detentions and taught him advanced potions instead. Even gives him points for extra credit assignments. The sad thing is, Tom is incredible at transfiguration, and Dumbledore will make sure my ward struggles with his potential."

"Yes, Horace will do nicely as a deputy." Dippet said. "I must say, if he keeps going like this, Albus will be disgraced in the community. Interfering with children is a heinous crime. In fact, it's punishable by death, rather than Azkaban. And . . . I’ll see about removing Tom from Albus’s class. It’s well within your rights to request it. I assume you’ll hire a tutor to come and teach him?"

Hadrian nodded. "I will. I have a few names in mind, and the goblins have offered to help me vet them. Thank you for your help. Since I've received custody of Tom, he's been a delight, and I credit much of it to the majority of your teachers, and yourself. Tom tells me he speaks with you a few times a year."

"Not at all a bother. I try to watch over the children who lack a proper family structure. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Dippet smiled. "Now, it's a Saturday, and classes are out. Would you like to visit your ward? I'm sure he can be found somewhere!"

Hadrian smiled. "I would love to see Tom. I confess, even with all my business, I've found myself rather lonely for his company."

Dippet tapped his wand on a globe Hadrian had thought to be a decoration. "My own design! Tom Riddle." He stated. The globe glowed, before elegant script proclaimed Tom Riddle to be in the Transfiguration classroom.

Exchanging glances, the two left in a hurry. There was no reason for Tom to be with Dumbledore on a Saturday. Thankfully, the Headmaster's office was near the classroom, and they disillusioned themselves before sneaking in the cracked door. Tom was trying to back away from Dumbledore, but was pressed up against the wall. The terror on his face was evident, and it pulled at Hadrian's heart. How could Dumbledore be so cruel? Memories thrust themselves to the forefront of his mind, of Dumbledore cornering him in much the same way. 

"Don't you see, child. Snakes are evil. You must give it to me." The man insisted. His hand was outstretched, but Tom refused to obey. Instead, Tom clutched Etoile closer to his chest. 

"No. Please let me leave." His voice wavered in fear. Harry had to shove down the rage and hatred in order to focus. 

"I can't do that child. Your new guardian has poisoned your mind." Dumbledore cast a silver spell at Tom. It was one Harry recognized all too clearly. Dumbledore had cast it on him, as well. It seems Dumbledore was enough of a pervert to risk getting caught so early in his career. 

Immediately, Tom's arms dropped away. "Yes, sir. How can I help sir?" He asked dully.

"Tom, would you please give me the snake?" Dumbledore’s voice sent shivers of shame and embarrassment down Harry’s spine. It brought back buried memories. 

Without hesitation, Tom handed over Etoile, whom Dumbledore trapped in a glass box, which he sent to his desk.

"Very good. Now Tom, please come closer, so I can touch you." Tom moved closer, standing just in front of the teacher, hands behind his back. It looked like a practiced position. Harry knew that it was. The look on Dumbledore’s face was something Harry had never been able to forget, and it sat there now. 

Hadrian sucked in a breath, but didn't move to intervene. He didn't know what Dumbledore was up to yet. Was it molestation, or would they prove magic theft as well?

"Gellert showed me this." He said as he placed his wand on Tom's heart. Tom began writhing as his magic poured into Dumbledore. Snapping, Hadrian cast a sectumsempra at the teacher as he disillusioned himself. Tom crumpled. As Dippet moved to Albus bloody Dumbledore, Hadrian grabbed his ward and held his ward tight. "Et ego partem meam magicae cum vos." He cast desperately. As his magic surged into Tom, attempting to repair the damage Dumbledore had caused, Harry lifted his ward and strode toward the hospital wing. Who knows how many times that vile man had done this to Tom. No more. This was the last of Albus Dumbledore. He would never touch another child again. Rage and shame roiled through him. Dumbledore had brought up memories Harry had thought were dealt with. Clearly, facing his abuser had brought them back full force. With an effort, Harry shoved them to the side. He needed to focus on Tom now, and later, he could focus on himself. 

* * *

When Tom awakened, he was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. He ached all over, and couldn't remember how he got there. There was a pain in his chest, and his brain was pounding in his head. A heavy weight on his thigh had him turning his head, only to tear up. His guardian was asleep in the chair next to him, looking worse for the wear. His face was pale and gaunt, and had almost a week's worth of stubble. Bags under his eyed indicated a lack of sleep, and exhaustion was apparent even as he slept. As Tom resolved to merely go back to sleep and let his guardian rest, Hadrian let out a soft grunt and jerked awake.

Tom was surprised at the amount of emotion in Hadrian’s eyes. "Tom!" He cried out, standing and moving to better hug his ward. "You're awake! You’re alright. You scared me!"

"Yes. Da . . . Hadrian, what happened? The last thing I remember is Professor Dumbledore telling me you poisoned my mind. He was angry.”

Hadrian swallowed hard. Tom had almost called him Dad, but after this, he was almost certain to retreat again. "A month ago, I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore while I was on a business trip. He said a few things, implying that I should send you back to the orphanage, implying that I took you in for reasons that were less than pure. When I got back from abroad two week ago, I immediately went to the Headmaster. After we discussed the situation and I pulled you out of Dumbledore’s class, I went for a visit with you, only to find Dumbledore attempting to steal your magic. I interrupted him, but you passed out. You've been in a coma for two weeks. I was so worried about you!"

Tom blinked back tears. "You were?" He couldn’t fathom why Harry was so worried. He was replaceable.

Hadrian frowned. "Of course I was. Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just . . . I'm not your son." Tom said sadly. "I don't understand why you would care. You could always take in another child."

Hadrian squeezed him tighter. "Of course I care! Tom, I consider my son, no matter your decision on adoption. I love you, and it hurts me when you're hurt. If I ever take in another child, it won’t be to replace you, but to give you a larger family and share my love with another lost child. And it will never happen without your consent."

"Oh.' Tom let out a soft noise, like a wounded animal. "I'm not sure I understand, but you keep telling me I will eventually."

"One day." Hadrian promised. Even if it took a lifetime. 

"What happened to Professor Dumbledore?" Tom asked curiously.

Hadrian swallowed hard. Here came the news he didn't want to deliver. "Tom, Dumbledore was arrested for fifty-eight counts of continuous child molestation and obliviation, and ninety-two counts of continuous magic theft and obliviation. When the Healers come, there will be a mind healer to help you work through your memories and unlock them." His voice was choked with tears. Memories of his own were pushing to the surface, and the look on Tom’s face was too close to home. 

Tom shook his head. "No." There was obvious denial in his face.

"Tom." Harry's voice cracked. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Everything will be okay. I'll help you get through it." White hot anger at Dumbledore sprung anew. How could anyone harm a child?

"How! HE HURT ME!" Tom cried out. "How can you help me?" He burst into tears.

"I can help you realize that it's not your fault, that you're not dirty because of it. I can help teach you how to live a mostly normal life afterwards, how to be able to stand someone hugging you without tensing up and feeling his hands on you. I understand Tom, because I had to help myself. I never told anyone what my uncle did to me, but I'm going to make sure that that monster never ruins your life because of what he did to you." They were both crying by the end of Hadrian's speech. Tom’s shame was written on his face, and Hadrian’s was written on his heart. Both needed to deal with the memories they had to face. 

Two days later, Harry was able to take Tom home. The healers had unlocked the memories Dumbledore obliviated, and Tom’s magic was recovering. If Harry hadn’t shared magic like he had, the interruption of Dumbledore’s magic theft might have killed Tom. School was canceled for the rest of the year, as the thirteen male students still at Hogwarts were treated for their obliviation and new memories of molestation and magic theft, and the twenty-seven female students at Hogwarts were treated for their memories of magic theft. Many boys were graduated from Hogwarts, and had to deal with the molestation and magic theft, and several girls the magic theft. The exact numbers were known because Dumbledore had kept trophies. He’s copies the memories of each child and kept them, as well as his own, in a pensieve. 

It was a disaster. The public was outraged, and Dumbledore was Kissed very shortly after trial. Tom spent a long time locked in his room. Most of the children Dumbledore harmed were Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and all were from Dark or Gray families, or muggleborns and orphans. Hadrian often had to drag him out of his room to meet with the Mind Healers, and since most of his friends were dealing with similar problems, they were unable to help Tom. Orion Black and Abraxus Malfoy had also been molested, and their memories were extremely vivid. 

A month after he'd brought Tom home, Harry had enough of the moping. It wasn’t doing any good, and it was probably doing him harm. Harry’d been older, more able to handle it, when his memories were unlocked. "Tom, come out of that room now!"

Etoile, Tom's familiar, recovered by Headmaster Dippet, slithered up Hadrian's leg, and coiled around his neck. *"My master is depressed. He cries, and barely eats the food you send to him. I cannot help. You must help him.”*

Hadrian entered the room to find Tom curled up in the middle of his bed. His face was tearstained and his eyes red. He couldn’t meet Harry’s eye, and shame and humiliation were evident in the very way he presented himself. "Alright, enough of this! Get dressed. We're going somewhere."

Reluctantly, Tom dressed and followed his guardian out the door. He showed none of his previous care in his appearance, and his chosen clothes were dull and black. "Where are you taking me?"His voice was flat and listless.

"It's called Altera." Hadrian answered. "It's a new beginning, for the both of us."

He held out the floo powder when they reached the floo. "I'll be right behind you. Our first destination is LeFay Manor. It's password protected. The password is Atlantis."

Tom left in a flare of green, and Harry was seconds behind him. "Wokby!" Harry called. The elf appeared. "Would you dial up Altera for us please? We'll leave in a moment."

Hadrian took ahold of Tom's hand, ignoring his flinch. Physical contact was always the hardest to overcome. "We're going to the dungeons. They've been transformed into a gate room. You'll see what I mean. When we get there, we’ll be taking a unique form of travel to somewhere safe. No one will be able to get you there. We’ll talk, and I’ll act as your mind healer for the trip. We’re going to spend a lot of time talking and crying."

Tom shrugged uncaringly, and followed Hadrian, but stopped in shock when he saw the Astria Porta. "What is that?" He croaked. 

"This is an Astria Porta, but in English, it's called a Stargate." Hadrian replied. "It's creates what Muggles call a wormhole, only they can't make one yet. It's years from being anything but theoretical to them."

"I don't understand." Tom said in shock. He still radiated shame, but his shock was overcoming his anxiety. 

"No, but you will. Come along. It's time to see Altera, and I'll let you in on the biggest secret in the galaxy for the moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you feel I should have made the abuse smaller in scale, or not included it at all. I feel that a man like Dumbledore, who has abused so many laws, would not mind abusing children. And should a man with as much power over children as he does manage to get away with it, he would not keep it small, but do it as often as he would be able.


	6. Revelations (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery is long...

Tom followed Hadrian through the blue horizon, and stumbled out the other side, trying not to hurl. It was colder than Apparating, and made one rather dizzy. It was a sensation he’d never felt before. 

“What was that?” He asked flatly. His face quickly hid the curiosity he’d felt. 

“That was wormhole travel. Imagine that the universe is like an apple. To travel from one side to the other, you must go around the surface of the apple. A wormhole burrows through the apple to the other side. You’re on another planet Tom.”

Tom caught his breath and looked around. They were in a large room, and behind him stood another large ring. It looked newer than the one at LeFay manor, and had a glow, even when there was no blue horizon. “Why . . . How . . . What . . .?” He stuttered. 

“Tom, I’m going to tell you a secret. After that secret, I am going to teach you many things.” Hadrian said calmly. 

“Okay.” He whispered. He was clearly curious, but didn’t know how to handle his emotions anymore. 

“Tom, I’m from the future. So are Rodney and John. I came back in time to stop the muggles from destroying us all, and to bring our people back to the stars.” Hadrian blurted out. 

“What!” Tom shouted, before cringing. Hadrian sighed. Dumbledore had left a mark on Tom that nothing could erase. Perhaps Harry could lighten it, though.

“It’s okay if you yell, Tom. I’m not like HIM.” Hadrian reminded him. “In the year 2040, there’s only a handful of witches and wizards, and a few magical races. Everything else had been wiped out. We used a hidden time turner and all the witches and wizards around the world sacrificed their lives to Gaia to send us back in time. It was our only chance at our race surviving. I won’t bother you with the nitty gritty details, because they won’t occur anymore, but the fact is that it’s my task to save Gaia and her children from death at the hands of the muggles.” Hadrian said calmly. “I’m telling you this, because I love you, and I want you to know where I am when I’m away from home. I want to be honest and open with you, and I want to help you recover from what Dumbledore did to you.”

“What?” He croaked. Tom was overwhelmed, and it showed. He couldn’t handle anymore if he wanted to. Hadrian took hold of him and led him to the nearest room, his room when on Atlantis. He sat down, and pulled Tom close. 

“Tom, you’re not the only one Dumbledore harmed. He took me from my godfather and put me with abusive relatives. I was made to think I was lower than dirt. When I was eight, my uncle decided that I should be good for something, and sexually abused me for years. When I was ten, he decided to rent me out. Several times a year, he would send me on ‘sleepovers.’ I would be taken to a strange house, and be given to a man. No one else would be home, and he would take me into his room and rape me. I would stay there for a few days, and my uncle would come back to bring me home, and a large envelope full of cash. 

Once I went to Hogwarts, I was able to threaten him with magic for a few months. Then he discovered that I couldn’t do magic outside of school, and the abuse escalated. I rarely had a night to myself. If it wasn’t my uncle, it was another man. I felt dirty, and worthless, and ashamed. No one could convince me I had any worth. I told the hat to put me in Gryffindor, because I wanted them to all see my mask. I was good at it. I was the Golden Boy, and I was reckless, and foolish, and got into a lot of trouble. I never told anyone. When I was in fifth year, I started to get Occlumency lessons. 

My teacher stumbled across obliviations like the ones you had, and he helped me remove them. Not only had I been abused at home, but Dumbledore had been abusing me as he was you since my first year. He was lucky. Eleven to seventeen is his type. In the beginning, he only touched Dark and Gray families, or the muggleborns and orphans, but he couldn’t help himself. Dumbledore had molested almost every male child in the school, except for red heads and dark skinned kids. They weren’t his type. He’d stolen magic from most of them too, and most of the girls as well. It’s why he lived as long as he did. One hundred fifty-two and going strong.

My teacher was outraged on my behalf, and I couldn’t understand why. I had no self worth to tell me that what he was doing was wrong. When my teacher and I went to confront him, he obliviated my teacher, and put a geas on me. I was unable to tell anyone, and I was unable to disobey him until he died. He died in the middle of a war, as a hero, and I would have been labeled as crazy if I told. By this time, I’d convinced myself that I deserved it.”

Tom was horrified, and he tucked himself into Hadrian’s arms. Hearing his feelings out loud made it better, and knowing the pain his guardian had suffered made him more trustworthy. Hadrian laid back, and pulled Tom into a cuddle. “In 2001, when I was 21, I was walking in downtown London, when I heard of a meeting going on. It was a meeting for victims of sexual abuse. I disillusioned myself, and I sat in the back, away from everyone, and I cried. There were all these people my age and older, getting up and telling a group what someone had done to them. And the group reminded them that it wasn’t their fault. I sat in that room after everyone had left, and I stayed there for hours, just crying. Then I got up, and I told myself that I was worth something. And even now, every morning I get up, I look myself in the mirror, and I tell myself, ‘Harry, what happened was not your fault. You were used, and you were a victim. You are worth something, and you have value. You are not dirty.’ Now I’m telling you. Tom Marvolo Riddle, what happened to you is not your fault. You were used and you were a victim of a man named Albus Dumbledore. You are worth something, and you have value. You are not dirty, and you are special to me. I love you, and you are priceless in my eyes.”

Tom broke out into sobs, and buried himself in Hadrian’s chest. It was time for the healing to begin. The tears were catharsis, and they brought guardian and ward closer together. 

Eventually, Tom’s sobs subsided, and he was able to speak with Harry. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting.” He said quietly. 

“I forgive you.” Harry said softly. 

“I . . . I . . . I love you.” He said stutteringly. “I want you to adopt me . . .  And I want to call you D . . . Da . . . Dad.” It was the hardest thing Tom had ever said, and he immediately shut his mouth, afraid of Hadrian’s reaction.

Harry was stunned silent for a moment. “Okay then. While unexpected, that’s something I’m so happy hear. I love you, I want to adopt you, and I want to call you son.” Tom dissolved into tears again, and Hadrian patted his back and soothed him to sleep. 

When they awoke, something had changed between them. It was a long and winding road to recovery, but Tom had taken the first step, and he and Hadrian were building a family together.  They were no longer quite as broken, and something was putting them back together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In order to bring their people to the stars, Hadrian needed to enhance their genes to an acceptable level of pure Alteran DNA. After all, it would enhance their abilities and separate them from the Muggles they currently shared a planet with. Thankfully, the means to do so was already created. In days past, the Alterans had used it to attempt to ascend, by manipulating their brains, but it also worked for their purposes, as it also changed genetic structure. It wouldn’t change their magical heritage, which is what the Rygzxoll used to determine inheritance, but it could enhance human/Alteran DNA to Alteran DNA. It couldn’t make a human an Alteran, but it could use a preexisting Alteran gene and enhance it to full Alteran status. It’s how the Alterans kept their genes pure for 60 million years, after years of intermarriage.

“Tom?” Harry said quietly after breakfast.

“Yes?” He asked softly. Tom was still shy and quiet, and it seemed that the stubborn teen had faded into obscurity, to be replaced with a skittish child. He was so nervous around John and Rodney that they’d taken to eating separately, and avoiding areas with Tom in them. “Do you remember when I told you about our ancestors, the Alterans, and how this technology is coded to the Alteran DNA?” Hadrian picked up his empty plate and placed it in the sink, where it would be cleaned and put away. 

“You said that we’re descended from them, and that some muggles have a small bit of them as an ancestor, but people with magic have a large bit as an ancestor. When you take us to the stars, you need to enhance the large bit to wipe out all the muggle, so we’re our own people again, and to separate ourselves from the muggles. It will also extend our lifespan and improve our brains.” Tom answered quietly. “Our magic, as we call it, is unique, because we have unique brains and unique glands in the brain, which will not change if we wipe out the muggle, since the gland is an Alteran bit. This is why blood adoptions and family inheritances will not be affected by the change.” He looked proud of himself for remembering all that. 

“Indeed. Would you like to go through the change with me today?” Hadrian asked with a grin. It was a bit illogical, but Harry wanted to put everything muggle behind him, even his DNA. Rodney and John had already done so, and his skin crawled when he thought of being related to them, even though he knew his mother came from a muggle family, and plenty of muggleborn families accepted the wizarding world. 

Tom lit up. Here was another thing that could make him more like Harry, and bring him closer to his guardian. “Yes, please . . . Dad. And then can we go to Gringotts? I’d like to do the blood adoption.”

Hadrian smiled at his ward. “Of course. It’s in the infirmary.” He led Tom there after his ward put his plate in the sink, and sat him down on a bed. 

“Will it hurt?” Tom asked nervously. 

“It shouldn’t.” Harry reassured him. “Don’t be afraid.”

An hour later, Harry and Tom were both 100% Alteran. Harry felt that irrational relief at being separate from the muggles, and Tom was simply glad he was like his guardian. 

“What do you say we go down to Gringotts?” Harry suggested. 

Tom smiles. It was shy, and he still hunched in shame most of the time, but it was a real smile. “Okay. And . . . Can we do the blood adoption first?”

Harry let out a grin. “Anything you want.”

They quickly left the infirmary, and headed straight for the gate room. Hadrian connected the gate with his mind, and ushered Tom back through it. As the gate shut down behind them, Hadrian reached for Tom, and led him to the nearest floo. “Gringotts.” Tom called. 

Hadrian was just behind him. When the goblin watching the floo saw Hadrian enter, his eyes widened a bit. “Lord Peverell. Have you come to see King Ragnor?”

“No, not today, I’m afraid. Would you mind showing us to Master StoneCrusher’s office? I have business to take care of with him today.” Hadrian said politely. He patted Tom’s shoulder. “I’m adopting my ward.” He said with a wide grin. 

Tom smiled as well. “I’m going to be a Peverell!”

The goblin grinned. “Very well, and congratulations. I just got back from Rygz. It’s incredible to have a planet all to ourselves. Nothing against you, my Lord, but while the Rygzxoll will be your staunchest allies, for now, we need to learn to exist as a people by ourselves.”

“Indeed. I’m sure the other races will say much the same when I approach them. Although it is a moral ideal to be able to coexist as one people, for too long, wizards have imposed on the sovereignty of the other races. To ask them to live with us as Alterans would be an insult. Hopefully, we will be able to both coexist and have sovereignty, one day in the future.”

They stopped walking as they came to the entrance of StoneCrusher’s office. “Thank you for your company.” Harry thanked the goblin as StoneCrusher’s voice called for them to answer. 

“My pleasure, Lord Peverell, and congratulations once again.”

He walked away without waiting for an answer. StoneCrusher looked up from paperwork as they entered the office. 

“Lord Peverell! And this must be your ward.” The goblin greeted. 

“Yes. We’re here for a blood adoption.” Hadrian said proudly.

“There are several blood adoption rituals.” StoneCrusher said slowly. “The most common is the Addere Ad Genus potion. It adds the family blood to the child. For blood purists, it keeps them from tainting themselves with any Muggle blood. The second is the Erimusque Unus Populus, which combines the two bloods, as if married into the family, but allows the child to keep both his parents. This one is good, but the most complete blood adoption is the Coniunctis Sanguinem Et In Loco Parentis potion. The chosen parent replaces one of the child’s parents, and in return, the child’s blood is mingled with the parents. This allows a parent to claim a child’s inheritance as their own, but also gives the most firm parent child ties.”

Harry looked over at Tom. “It’s your choice. I will be pleased with whichever you choose.”

Tom smiled happily. “Can we do the last one? I trust you, and I want you to be my dad, by blood.”

Harry smiled happily. “Of course.”

StoneCrusher pulled out a blue vial, and held it out. “Three drops of blood from each of you.” He instructed. 

Harry conjured a needle, and pricked his own finger, before pricking Tom’s. They each let three drops of blood fall, turning the potion a deep red. “Lord Peverell drinks half, and then Mr. Riddle.” StoneCrusher continued.

They did so, and the collapsed into the chairs near them. Magic sent itself through their bodies, and twined into a rather uncomfortable feeling, before it faded. When Tom looked up, he gasped in pleased surprise. The mirror on the wall reflected subtle changes. His dark eyes were a bit brighter, with subtle traces of green, and his hair darkened to a black like Harry’s. 

“Now for the inheritance test.” StoneCrusher said blandly, hoping to get it all done at once.

Tom reached out to the silver orb as instructed, and held on as it changed colors. When he let go, he looked at the parchment that appeared with undisguised curiosity. 

Tom Marvolo Peverell 

Born: 12-31-1926

Father: Lord Hadrian Cyrus Peverell

Mother: Merope Alivia Riddle - nee Gaunt

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of:

Gryffindor (second heir)

Slytherin (second heir)

Emrys (second heir)

Pendragon (second heir)

Peverell (second heir)

Hellwood (second heir)

Clangem (second heir)

Other Vaults:

Alteran (second heir)

Moros (second heir)

Harry smiled at his ward. “You’ve added three to the list. Slytherin, Hellwood, and Clangem were added to this list. The others are from my bloodline, or if you had any of these, then you’ve moved up in order of inheritance. It says second heir, because you adopted me back, and I’m older, so I can claim the titles, or pass them onto you. I’ve claimed all mine, but we can discuss what you’d like to do with your titles. As it is, you get the heir rings to all my titles, and access to my other vaults. 

Tom smiled up at his new father. “Will you claim them, and pass them onto me when I turn twenty-five, as is tradition?”

Harry grinned at his son. “Certainly. I will pass headship of Hellwood to you at seventeen, Clangem at twenty-one if you’ve proven responsible, and Slytherin at twenty-five, if you’ve shown you can handle the responsibilities. Should you continue to manage, I will start passing my titles to you, like a traditional family does, and hold onto only the title I keep as my name, Peverell. When I die, Peverell will also be yours.”

Tom’s eyes widened. He felt so loved at this moment, and he wasn’t sure he wouldn't burst from the feeling. “I won’t let you down, dad.” He said determinedly. 

StoneCrusher cleared his throat and brought out the heir rings and Lordship rings. Harry and Tom each claimed what they agreed on, and left StoneCrusher’s office happy. 

“Dad?” Tom asked as they arrived home. 

“Yes Tom?” Harry said absently as he took off his cloak. 

“Does this mean we own 1/2 Hogwarts?”

Harry froze. “I do believe it does. And John and Rodney own the other half.”


	7. Learning the Ancient Way (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised full chapter! I must confess, I have a major cliffhanger ending, but cookies to the person who guesses!

Turns out the founders weren’t as unaware of their heritage as the rest of the population. Perhaps that had to do with them being Alteran themselves. Harry suspected they were ascended who wished to be on Earth. Either way, once Tom got over his aversion to returning to the scene of Dumbledore’s crimes against him and others, they explored the castle thoroughly. Down in the dungeons, near the potions classroom, a door creaked open when they touched the wall near it. Inside, they were shocked to find a cache of learning technology Harry’d only seen in Atlantis’s databases. It was something he’d been considering building for Hogwarts, but hadn’t been too sure about. Looks like the founders had made their minds up for him. 

There were four hundred of the “majistares”, which was ancient for teacher, which were a lot like the repositories of knowledge, but worked slightly differently. They looked almost like a photo booth. One walked in and selected a subject, and the arm reached out to plant the information in the occupant’s head. Then the occupant was supposed to go and practice this new knowledge for about twenty minutes, to incorporate it, before they could go back for new knowledge. 

He called John and Rodney back from Atlantis, who was thrilled with the discovery. 

“I’m going to let Atlantis manufacture one for my personal use.” Rodney said after examining them. “I chose not to implant the entire repository into my brain like you and John, because learning is fun for me, but this is the perfect way for me to get the best of both worlds. If I need to know something, I can learn it, and I’ll be able to increase my knowledge, but without knowledge of everything the Alterans did, I may be able to find breakthroughs they never thought of.”

Harry laughed. “Alright Rodney. Help me vet them for wear and tear, and we’ll get them set up. John’s gone to deal with Headmaster Dippet and the rest of the teachers. The devices contain the ability to harvest all knowledge from teachers, without taking personal memories. He’ll schedule times for them to donate their knowledge, which will take hours. I’ll donate my knowledge as well, since I have the repository. If you donate you knowledge, we’ll get all the muggle sciences in, and John has the math. I’ve already allowed to to sort the information into usable packages. You and I will sort it into age levels and information groups, so we can get students age appropriate material, and have a semblance of classes.”

After Rodney fixed the minor problems that some had, they went to rejoin the teachers and John, the devices joining them in the great hall. 

“This is rather unbelievable.” Dippet exclaimed. “You say they were left by the founders?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. As their descendants, we were given access to the room which held them. They have the ability to learn from any teachers we put in there, and then we can vet the information, sort it, and allow it to be taught. Then you need to practice for about twenty minutes, to cement the knowledge in your brain. If you’d like, Rodney’s offered to teach you how to donate your knowledge. Then we’ve prepped a history lesson to both teach you how it works, and make you understand the origin of these devices.”

The teachers all agreed to give it a try. Rodney opened the door to the first booth and sat down. He reached over and pressed the icon for teaching, and sat back. “The pad is blood activated, so it can only be activated by an heir. We’ll reset them before the school restarts so the students can activate them without help. Who knows, they may even come down and choose to learn things not necessary for Hogwarts.” It was easier than trying to explain about the ATA gene and our Alteran DNA. An arm came out of the front, and attached to Rodney’s face for a few moments, before retracting. Rodney stood up, and gestured to the teachers. Dippet was the first in, but Slughorn was fast behind him. Slughorn emerged giddy with excitement. 

“I could literally feel it teaching me!” He said excitedly. Rodney stood up with the other teachers, and led them into a small discussion about the history they had just learned to cement it. 

“I’m astounded at the knowledge that our Ancestors are not from Earth!” Exclaimed Slughorn. The other teachers were quick to agree.

“In some ways,” started Professor Babbling, “It reassures me. Overtime I went into the Muggle world, I felt like we were separate from them in a way I couldn’t put into words. Now I can. Is…” She hesitated. “Is there a way to leave? I’m so tired of hiding.”

Harry smiled at her. She was the grandmother the Runes teacher of his time, but this Professor Babbling taught Charms. “That’s why we’re here. John, Rodney, and I have a plan. We have a way off the planet, and an entire solar system is terraforming to become perfect for all the various species. We have goblins on our side. They’ve already started colonizing their planet.”

Dippet looked at him oddly. “How do we take everyone? If we leave, we can't leave anyone behind, and eventually a Muggleborn will emerge and have an outburst.”

Harry frowned. “We haven’t figured out how to find all the Muggleborns, but we have a plan for most of them. We’ve discovered that some of the Alterans who came left the society that was founded around these powers, which we call magic, and spread among the muggles. We and the goblins will man an outpost. Should we find a Muggleborn, we’ll test both parents for the Alteran gene. At least one will have it. The other parent will be invited to try a gene therapy to enable them to live in Alteran society, although their lifespan will not be extended. Should they decline, they’ll be obliviated and left here. Whenever we bring someone with enough expression of the gene to undergo it, we’ll rewrite their genes to erase all the muggle in them, and be completely free of the Muggles. I know, in my head, that there are many good Muggles, but there are also many bad Muggles, and I’ve had so many bad experiences…” Harry trailed off. “Anyway, I would like to start with Hogwarts. I figure we have about a hundred years before Muggles are a true threat to us. In the meantime, I’d like to get most of us to Altera, and the Azrean tri-solar system, so we can effectively become a strong, space faring community before the Muggles have any chance of detecting us. That means we need to teach science and math along with magic. Hogwarts students need to be taught to be citizens of Altera, not just wizards and witches. Because one day, I hope to eliminate the wizard and witch part, and replace it with Alteran.”

“And what about us?” Asked Dippet. “What about the older generation? And what do you plan to do in space?”

Harry was thoughtful. “Those who are willing to join me, and work for Altera are welcome to take classes and accept a full Alteran genome. Soon, I hope to train up our entire community to rely on technology as well as magic, and Alteran lifespans are about ten times as long as wizards, so there will be plenty of time! I intend to resurrect the four great races and the alliance that’s policed the stars. In the meantime, John and Rodney have been slowly eliminating a major threat in the galaxy, beings known as the Goa’uld. We have HFR, which are like golems, going around, taking over the Goa’uld, and their empire. As we eliminate them, we’re gradually developing a cure for their Jaffa (or slave’s) reliance to carrying symbiotes. We’ve also rescued a Tok’ra queen, and made allies there. While we haven’t made recent contact with the Asgard, an old allied race, we know they’ve suffered genetic degradation from cloning, which means their bodies have been changing because they’ve been making copies. I’d like to get a healer to learn all she can about DNA and genetics, so we can solve the problem. We’ve also destroyed a threat in their galaxy, without revealing ourselves to them. And that’s in just under a year. I’d like to recruit help to help me.”

Dippet looked around to find teachers nodding. “Well, I for one, think I can speak for the Hogwarts staff when I say we’ll help you.”

Harry grinned at him. “Awesome!” He looked atRodney and nodded. “Rodney's going to program the majistares, forty a classroom. With shorter classes, and mostly in class work, I’d like you to double up, learning and then teaching an additional subject. Some wizarding, like warding and healing, and some Alteran, like Alteran history, or physics. If we’re short on majistares, we now have the ability to build more, so we’ll make sure you each get one for your rooms, so you can do it in private. Over the next few weeks, I’d like to take you individually to Altera, and help you become fully Alteran, extend your lifespans.”

Rodney interjected. “I’d also like to get each of you alone for about half a day to absorb your knowledge into the majistares, so we can properly calibrate them to teach students all the information they need. I also think some of you have valuable knowledge in subjects you don’t teach that may cross over into other subjects. The majistares are excellent at sorting knowledge out, and we want to see our students learn as much as possible.”

The teachers started agreeing. After Dumbledore’s dumbing down of the system, they were shocked to see how much his students hadn’t learned. His replacement, Cassiopeia Black, was a surprise. Apparently, Harry’s great-aunt was an accomplished Transfiguration Mistress. 

Harry continues on. “We’ve moved an Astria Porta into the room where these majistares were.What it does is create a tunnel through space to other gates, usually on or around other planets. In this case, it’s set for Atlantis, which is actually a space ship. She is orbiting Altera as the planet is transformed for our needs. Should you need to evacuate, due to Grindelwald, or anyone else, you can send the entire school through. Also, it’s what we’ll use to take you one at a time to donate your knowledge and extend your life span. Headmaster Dippet, if you’d like to join us first? We’ll get you all fixed up and you can spend your time reorganizing the school while we get the rest of your teachers out of the way.”

The rest of the teachers followed John and Roney’s instructions as they moved them to the various classrooms, while Dippet followed Harry back down to the dungeons. He stared at the wormhole that opened up. “Dear Merlin!” Dippet exclaimed. 

Harry helped him through it. Dippet gasped when they came out the other side and saw the beauty of Atlantis.

“Tom’s in his room doing some school work, but if you’d like to stay for dinner later, I’m sure he’d love to see you.

Dippet nodded. “Yes. I’d love to see the dear boy as well!” He was very obviously awed by everything as Harry led him to the infirmary. “We keep the gene resequencing machine here. It’s what will make you fully Alteran. Then, I’ll stick you in the majistare. It will teach you the basics of the Alteran government, and learn what you have to teach it. Afterwards, it’ll be time to eat.”

* * *

Seven hours later, Dippet was much younger looking, and he spoke perfect Alteran. “I understand you’ve been named Supreme Chancellor?” Dippet inquired rhetorically. 

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “But I think that once you get Hogwarts in ship shape, I'd like to get you sworn in as Chancellor of Education. I need someone who knows how to organize a school and set a curriculum. It’ll be a lot of learning for you, at first, but I think you’re the right one for the task.”

Dippet grinned at him. “I would love to!”

When the returned back to Hogwarts, they were met with an unexpected sight. Gellert Grindelwald was sitting at the dinner table, chatting with the professors, and perfectly sane. What on earth was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to whomever can guess why Grindelwald showed up now!


	8. Gellert and Gaia

Harry spotted the Elder Wand in Grindelwald’s hand, and cast quickly. “Expelliarmus." The wand jumped to Harry, and he could feel it’s allegiance transfer. Everyone shouted at him to wait. 

“I was cursed by Albus Dumbledore.” The man stated. 

Harry pocketed the wand and motioned for him to continue. “When I was younger, I lived with my aunt, Bathsheba Burbage during the summers. Next to us lived the Dumbledores. Albus was convinced that not only should wizards rule over the Muggles, but that he alone was superior to wizards. I told him he was crazy, but he experimented with a type of geas on me, and forced me to do his will, and be his lover. When I turned seventeen, my magical maturation, which was mage strength, overwhelmed his geas, because I was older, and he hadn’t had his maturation yet. We fought, and one of his spells went awry, killing his sister. He then beat me, and imposed his will more than ever. I think his plan was to either take over the empire he was making me create, or kill me to cement himself in the minds of the people as a hero.”

Here, Harry interrupted. “I think it was the second.”

Gellert inclined his head in acknowledgement. “I do as well. Without him controlling my every move, I did just enough to sabotage myself so he would be forced to come and fight me. The geas prevents me from fighting him, so he would either need to release me to perform in front of an audience, where I might win my freedom, or kill me, giving me release from his awful plans.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I assume Professor Slughorn has already provided veritaserum to confirm your story?”

Grindelwald nodded. “Yes. It was the first thing they did, although none of them managed to win my wands allegiance like you did, since I surrendered it until after questioning.”

Harry winced. “Sorry about that.”

Gellert shook his head. “I have my original wand, but that one will serve you well."

Harry lowered his wand, tucked away his current wand, and held the Elder Wand in his hands. Having gained one of the Deathly Hallows in this timeline, he could reclaim his mantle of Master of Death, something he hadn’t managed to explain with science yet.

“Well then, Lord Grindelwald, perhaps you would like to accompany me to Gringotts. The goblins have sworn to help me, and will assist in getting your name cleared and removing any traces of Dumbledore’s magic from you.”

* * *

A few hours later, Harry left Gringotts alone. Grindelwald would stay with the goblins until everything was taken care of, then he would join Harry at Hogwarts, where Harry planned to send him to Atlantis and have him start preparing a prison for criminals. They couldn’t risk leaving anyone behind when they left the planet, and they had no plan to deal with any dark wizards that emerged at this time.

He froze for a moment, then continued. That reminded him. It was about time to seek out the rest of the magical creatures. He sent a call out to Gaia, Mother of all Terran Magical creatures, and adopted Mother of the Alteran people. He felt a warm tug on his core, and following a hunch, apparated while focusing on the tug. He landed in a clearing. 

He turned around and froze. In front of him stood a ghostly woman, whose eyes glowed with the magma of the Earth. Her hair was as if made from plants, and her skin was pale as marble. She was clothed in a beautiful dress that appeared to be made of moss, with butterflies all around her. 

“My childe.” She said. Her voice was like the dull roar of thunder. “Once and future Master of Death, Leader of my adopted children, the Alterans.”

“Mother Gaia.” He breathed. It suddenly occurred to him that if he took all magic from the planet, she would die. 

“I brought you as far back as I had the power to bring you.” She murmured quietly. “I cried out in pain at what my children did to me, and your people answered, you who I have not made, but sheltered nonetheless.”

“We’re planning to leave.” Harry murmured. “It’s not safe here. I’ve picked out a solar system, not too far from here, with many planets and moons, so all your people may settle freely and grow in magic without fear.”

“I am aware.” Gaia said serenely. “It is why I sent you. I know you do not wish for me to die, but I shall ascend, as it was my people, the Lutia, who taught yours how, and I will watch over you. My human children will notice some disturbances on Earth, but eventually it will settle, and they will be fine. I’ve spoken to the Lutia in your solar system. The planet you call Altera is home to one I consider a sister. She is Esoi, and she looks forward to sheltering you. Rygz is watched over by a brother. Axrus will watch over my Rygzxoll for me, and the many other siblings in that system look forward to meeting my children. There is one planet I have picked out, though. It is on the other side of the solar system from Esoi and Altera, closer to the third sun. It is mostly water planet, with many tropical islands that make up about thirty percent of the planet. It is home to Joesis. She is one of the First, and she would like you to send her the merfolk, and any that live with them. She would like to introduce a new water species, but would like another species to help them as they establish themselves.”

Harry smiled at the Mother. “I’m glad to hear you will not suffer, or vanish from this world. I look forward to meeting those of your race that live in our new homes. I will treat any Lutia I come across with great respect. I look forward to meeting Esoi, as she shelters us, and if the others of your kind reveal themselves to me, I will be most grateful to meet them. When I speak to the merfolk, I will tell them there is a Lutia who would like to meet them, and give them another water species to live with. I think they will be excited. I’m working on simplifying some portal technology, so all your children will be able to see each other easily. I must admit, I will miss feeling your warmth, no matter where we live. Your power has sheltered us in ways the others don’t realize yet.”

Gaia merely smiled at Harry. “Childe, I believe you are the one that will save my children form all that suffering. Soon, there will be a meeting. With the exception of the Rygzxoll, all my children meet once a year in a council. I shall appear, and warn them of what is to come, and tell their leaders to follow you. I am sorry you will lose my warmth, but you will survive, and that is important. Perhaps I made a mistake, all those years ago, in bringing about the humans. Unlike all my other children, they destroy me.”

Harry hesitated. “I don’t need to rule them all.” He said softly. Gaia merely smiled at him. 

“It is true, that I did not birth the Alteran people, but they have come to care for me more than the humans I birthed, and for that, I claim you as mine. If my children are to stay together an survive, I count upon you, Harry James Potter, nor Hadrian Cyrus Peverell to lead my children and survive.” Here she paused hesitantly. “The humans were my last children, and yet I have one more spirit to birth. Before I pass out of this plane, I will approach Isher. He is one of my kind, and like me, has no Lutia offspring. I do not know how many I will bear with him, but I will send my children to occupy the moons and planets within your system that have no Lutia already, for I believe you will protect them from destruction.”

Harry was struck dumb for a moment, then nodded. “As I said before, Mother Gaia, I will treat any Lutia with respect, and I will protect ALL your children. I would ask one thing, though. When it gets closer to the time, I would ask that you send yourself to every one of your children except the humans, and all the Alterans, and tell them to follow me, so that we manage to get everyone off the planet. Then we plan to scan for any left over Alteran genes, and if we can, offer them citizenship, or strip them of all Alteran genes. We will leave none who could use magic or our technology here.”

Gaia smiled at him. “It will be done.” With that, an oak at the edge of the clearing opened up, and light spilled out from within it. Gaia entered, and the oak closed, leaving Harry alone in the clearing. 

* * *

Gaia left the clearing, and rested on the flow of her power. She reached out for Isher, her chosen mate, and he sent back feelings and thoughts. He was almost as old as she, and would also ascend soon. She looked forward to being with him in the astral plane. She turned her attention to her children, and the meeting they just started to hold. Summoning a strand of power, she sent it to a large oak at the edge of their meeting place, and stepped out. 

“My children.” She dressed them. “I am here because you are all in danger."

The leader of this gathering stepped forward. Jathat, the leader of the Dragonkin, stepped forward. He was so big, now. She remembered when he was small, and growing into his power. “Mother Gaia.”

She smiled at him. “Jathat, childe, you have grown. Heed me now. I exist outside of linear time, and I have brought from the future three bright souls, Alternas, who you call wizards. I did so as I was dying, and so were all of you. My chosen leader is the once and future Master of Death, and he has chosen the name Hadrian Cyrus Peverell. He plans to take all of you from my planet, to a safe solar system, away from the humans. I fear they do not treat their siblings kindly. When he comes to you, trust him, and do as he asks. The goblins have chosen to rename themselves the Rygzxoll, and have chosen a planet. Joesis, one of my sisters, wishes to shelter the merfolk, and any water bound species, as well as any who wish to live on her land, and there are others who will be glad to shelter you. But fear not, for I will not die, but when all of you choose to leave, I will ascend to watch over you, and all my children.” She faded back into her core, and watched her children panic. Sometimes, a little chaos was amusing to watch. 

* * *

Harry led Gellert to the planet they had picked. They’d decided it was best to take him off planet, as the goblins were busy moving to Rygz, and Gellert needed to get started on a prison planet. “I’d like to give your the title Warden.” Harry said as the walked upon the surface of the planet he’d picked. You won’t have a vote on the council, but you’ll be in charge of maintaining this planet, and you’ll interact with the Lutia here more than any of the others. The only way off planet will be by ship.  You’ll be given a decent sized ship of your own, which you can either live on, or use to comment as needed, whatever you decide. You’ll also have a small domicile here on planet, and you’ll be in charge of tagging prisoners, so that when their sentence is up, you’ll be able to take them back off planet to whichever planet is their home.”

Gellert cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. Lutia?”

Harry blushed and beckoned Gellert a little further, where a large tree was situated in the middle of a clearing. “As Mother Gaia dwells in Earth, so do other Lutia in other planets, although not all of them. I spoke to all the ones in our system, and Randai agreed to serve as a prison planet. He hates creating, and doesn’t wish to father any species. In fact, he’s very interested in serving as a watchman for this planet. He will help you cast nonviolence wards, so none of the prisoners will be able to kill each other. That’s why we’re here, to introduce you.”

Gellert was about to reply when the tree opened up, and from the golden light emerged a figure. His skin was a dark green, and black horses curved up from his head. His eyes were a dark brown, and he was clad in animal skins. HIs voice was husky. “Supreme Chancellor Hadrian. You’ve returned. Is this your proposed Warden?”

Harry nodded. “Greetings, Randai. this is Gellert Grindelwald, my proposed warden. He would hold the wards you would help raise, and would be the point of contact for the outside world.”

Randai eyed Gellert for a moment, then nodded. “So be it. Welcome, Warden Gellert. I trust you and I will have a successful partnership. Would you prefer to construct domiciled of metal and technology, or live off of what my planet can provide?”

Gellert was silent a moment. “Which would you suggest? Would it be a hassle for you to provide domiciles for myself and any inmates here?”

Randai inclined his head. “I would be more than happy to provide domiciles. Hatroria is full of resources. In fact, Supreme Chancellor Hadrian, I would like to help you mine the minerals you often use, so this planet has little metal. It tends to irritate me, and then we will discuss forest based domiciles that we can control, should something happen. Then we need only shut them all in, and deal with any outside their homes.”

Harry and Randai made arrangements to take away any metals Randai wished to expel, and then worked to construct Gellert’s home. Once Randai knew what he was doing, he brought them about two miles away, and constructed the first settlement. In the center was a large courthouse, where any prisoners would be processed, and any judges would reside to process trials. A jury would be conducted through technology, where they would be placed in hologram form to protect them form entering the prison planet. There was also a large store, which Hadrian and Randai would supply. Prisoners would come to get their allotment of food for the week, which they could prepare. There were several smaller buildings for school and job training, as well as a library to be stocked. There was a clothing center, where prisoners could get their first supply of clothes, and any basic replacements. Luxury items would be sold for work, either around the buildings, or in helping mine the planet. There was a secure row of housing for any judges and other staff that resided on planet at the time, as well as any witnesses or necessary trial people, or visitors, which prisoners could earn with good behavior. Then there were several communities of housing, which each included gyms and pools, and that was it. The bare minimum, If it was discovered they’d need another building, Randai already was prepared with several spots to place them. They used some of the metal Randai pushed up to create a small train track which led to where Randai would spit up his metal for mining, and a secure mining facility. Here, Harry used beaming technology to set up some rings. They would not transport organic material, but would send inorganic material to a collection ship once a day. 

Then Gellert had an idea, and they extended the train from his home, through the settlement, to the mine. This way, he could ride into the settlement, prisoners could be transported straight to the courthouse and jails until trial, and then to the mines. The HFR’s would staff the planet, so there wouldn’t be any humans to worry about when processing prisoners, bringing prisoners to the planet, or releasing them once their term is over. If the planet become more crowded, there were clearings Randai markers for several more settlements, and at that point they’d need to decide of they should separate by crime, length of sentence, or species. They agreed life sentences would stay in one settlement, no matter what, as those were the most serious crimes, to limit their exposure to other prisoners to work in the mines, although hopefully they'd work their own separate shift, and transport in. When they were satisfied, Randai helped raise the non-violence wards and vanished back into his core, and Harry and Gellert left. 

Harry and Gellert beamed back up to the ship they arrived on, and went back to Atlantis, where Gellert would be staying with Rodney, Tom, and John for a while. Dippet would drop by occasionally to work on the schools, and Harry would be in and out.

“How’d it go?” John asked casually.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve come up with a humane system for any prisoners. I'm sure we'll have plenty on Earth who are guilty of crimes, so we’ll have to send them through the judicial system and deal with them as soon as we start the move. The Rygz have already informed us that their jail is almost ready to be moved, and they’d like to share a judicial system with us, so we’ll need to start straightening out laws, and arrange for a judge. For now, we’ll probably go with a three judge system. One of us, one of them, and Randai has agreed to judge until we can get something else established. John, would you sit as judge? I believe they’ve elected a goblin named Grinrod as their judge. You two can get to work on laws, and then to transporting the prison, since you don’t seem to have much else to do.”

John agreed, and pulled out his tablet, which he used to interface with the entire Alteran database, and pooled together their laws. He started by culling any that were completely ridiculous, then by which ones would need to be adjusted to suit a goblin’s lifespan, and which ones were against the current morals he and the others held. 

His gut clenched in excitement. They were starting to get the basis of a civilization!


	9. Building it Up

When it was time for Hogwarts to open again, it was a completely different school. The six months until September first had meant Rodney was able to get all the majistares up to standard, and had made several more for the adult evening classes they were now advertising, as well as the additional classes they were adding. Tom’s new schedule had sixteen classes: 

  * Defensive Magic
  * Arithmancy and Arithmetic
  * Potions and Alchemy
  * Botany (Magical and Non Magical)
  * Zoology (Magical and Non Magical)
  * Offensive Magic
  * Transfiguration
  * Alteran Language, Writing, and Culture
  * Ancient Languages and Runes
  * Foreign Languages (Magical and Alien)
  * History
  * Magical Theory
  * Charms
  * Music
  * Herbology
  * Art



 and the rest of the students similar, with the first years having flying on Saturday, and some students opting out of Art or Music. Adults could come at night, and take a 45 minute to an hour class, depending on the topic, for all the classes offered, though most would likely choose the new classes only.

Not only was Harry excited to see the new school topics and schedule, but Tom was thrilled to be back at school with his friends, many of whom had also been abused by Dumbledore. His best friends, Abraxus Malfoy and Orion Black had been kept secluded with their families while they dealt with their trauma, but were soon to be back, and had written Tom a great many times over the unexpected break. Tom had spent his time getting ahead in all the classes, and as such, had qualified through the new program to be a student aid. Many of the students had taken advantage of the program, qualified to teach a class to first or second years, and in return were given special, prefect-like, privileges. 

Due to the huge amount of changes in Hogwarts, it was unfeasible to ask the existing teachers to take on all the classes, and while they’d added some teachers, the student aids were an unexpected boon, particularly to Headmaster Dippet. 

As Hogwarts education was reformed, Dippet had focused his attention to the new Alteran educational system. They’d picked Calarel, a moon orbiting Asura, as their base for any secondary and tertiary education. Rodney’d taught Dippet how to use the designing program and given him a number of constructors to help him build what he designed, and while he left space for Hogwarts and the other schools to go, as it would be transferred over eventually, Dippet designed a huge group of schools. Working from the center outwards, Dippet designed a huge consortium of schools, with a large library smack dab in the center. It wasn’t filled yet, but Harry’s house elves had gotten the inherited libraries under control, and started copying the books for this new library. Dippet and the many other teachers had added their family libraries to the mix, under the condition their family manors would be taken off Earth as soon as Altera was ready for them. They’d even had first pick of spots, and they’d chosen places that suited them. The Hogwarts library didn’t contain any new books, so it was left as is. It would be an excellent reference library once updated. Around the library were schools for specific classes, like a college. There were schools of Transformative magic, like Charms and Transfiguration, and Alchemical schools for potions and Alchemy, and so on. All the subjects Hogwarts had were there, with the exception of Alteran Language, Writing, and Culture. This class was split up depending on where it best fit in: Archaeology, Political Science, Foreign Language, etc. Then there were further subjects, those like Curse Breaking, which the Rygzxoll would help teach, and more. Many subjects were added based off the Alteran database. Housing was situated in small “college towns” which were dispersed along the edges of this huge metropolis of schools, with transport rings to the library and the train station, which ran to every school on a convenient schedule, for those that couldn’t apparate or have a portkey made. The Astria Porta was placed in the center opposite the library, for any guests or commuter students. Small student cafes and study centers were scattered throughout, as well as parking for personal aircraft, for those who had them, or personal ground transportation. It was an incredible design, and the constructors were done with the bare bones of it. After it had been finished, it was warded against weather and damage, etc., and now all that was left was to decorate and furnish it. Teacher housing was bit of a tricky situation, but together, Harry and Dippet managed to agree that it was best they were scattered among the student housing towns, in case something happened. They built huge homes for teachers and their families, which were spread out on the outskirts of the college towns, which included student apartments, student houses, and restaurants and stores. There was also a library in each, which had a small selection of every subject, and depending on it’s proximity to which schools of study, a large collection on the nearest school’s topics. 

Tyme was the Lutia that lived within Calarel, and she was thrilled to be home to a huge school. She din’t have any plans for corporeal children, and was excited to see a huge mix of beings that would be constantly changing. She also agreed to ground and hold the intent wards and warn the head authority on the planet if anyone came in who did not belong in the solar system. She knew all the Lutia there, and anyone not marked by one of them would be marked by her to watch, and warn the leaders about.

Speaking of leaders, they’d decided Dippet, as Chancellor of Education, would reside on the moon, with the school, and he would base his department there. Just past the edges of even the college towns, on the West, was a freshwater ocean. Dippet arranged for the train to run to the edge there, on its path, but also arranged for a group of gate ships and other planet based aircraft they were working on and using. With Harry’s permission, he had a construction ship build a smaller city-like ship, which he parked there. About half the size of Atlantis, Dippet’s home on Calarel was located there, as was the Department of Education, and temporary housing for any staff who wished to stay on planet for some of the time, like to finish a project, or to be the ward monitor for the week. If they wished to be permanent residents, Dippet proposed a small group of beach housing for these staff members. He also made sure a huge quantity of Aquareseed was in the oceans, which was the opposite of gillyweed. It allowed merfolk and mermaids to come on land, but it lasted a full 12 hours, unlike gillyweed. With the water folk in mind, Dippet placed another Astria Porta which was linked to the one placed on Hielia, their soon-to-be water world. Then he sent the constructors to build some water homes for them, based off his knowledge of their homes. 

All in all, the school planet was almost finished, with room for the secondary schools, which they’d agreed to transfer. Each of the schools held a great amount of history, and it would be unfair to any of the other schools to only transfer Hogwarts. As they were already equipped with housing, and the like, all that was left to do would be to transfer them. 

Two weeks after Tom’s school opened back up, it was time to start transferring manors and homes of those Harry’d enlisted. By this point, he had enlisted not only all the Hogwarts teachers, but he’d also enlisted the parents of many of the students, who were subtly prepping the ministry for dissolution.  The Animus, Harry’s city ship, was capable of beaming up the homes, which had removed all their wards, and storing them in a non matter state. Once Harry’d collected all the homes, as well as every home he owned minus Peverell Manor and Lefay Manor, and all Rodney and John’s homes as well, he flew to Altera. There, he spent a few hours beaming down all the homes in their predetermined places. When he was finished, he thought a moment, before calling Rodney to help him. 

“We’re able to store matter in a non matter state as we transport it. Is there a way to make a smaller one that could possibly hold a person’s belongings? As we get to the many who are forced to live in apartments and Muggle housing due to lack of space, we won’t be able to bring their belongings in their houses. And even wizarding space has it’s limits. Can we construct something we can pass out that they can use to collect their belongings, and bring it with them?”

Rodney was nodding. “I think so. It’s something I saw many years in the future, with Wraith technology. I’m pretty sure I could reconstruct the concepts to better manage the space and size it down for convenience.”

A few days later, Harry had a prototype. It worked exactly as planned, and now it was time to speak with the other species.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it. The spell is latin for this:
> 
> "Mother Gaia, Mother Earth, Mother magic, save your people. Send our Chosen back in time, to the past. One hundred years, we beg of you. Save our people from the torment brought by those without magic. Send our Chosen back one hundred years to save us all."


End file.
